Opuestos
by blacking
Summary: El hijo impuro de Satán nunca supo su lugar en el mundo, Hasta que la encontró a ella, la solitaria reina de las nieves. Ella si lo entendía. Anuncio importante...
1. Capitulo 1

Renuncia de derechos; ni ao no exorcist ni frozen me pertenecen ya que haci fuera ao no exorcist

Seguiría y frozen hubiera sido gore…

Un agradecimiento a los que siguen esta historia así como por su paciencia…

Gracias

Capítulo 1; la reina de hielo y el demonio de fuego

En un oscuro y lujosa habitación de paredes con un tapiz azul cielo y lujosos muebles se podía ver a una bella mujer rubia platinada recostar en el amplio marco del ventanal quien podía ver como la enorme luna les brindaba una luz nocturna sobre su reino así como las estrellas que brillan iluminando el firmamento y a pesar de esto, una expresión de melancolía en su delicado rostro de pulcra piel blanca como la nieve misma, no podía creer todo lo que había vivido desde su regreso a la sociedad...

Ya habían trascurrido 2 años desde su coronación de como reina de arendelle así como un año desde el rompimiento del novio de su hermana tras descubrir que le era infiel con una chica de dudosa reputación y que andaba con ella más por ser una princesa que amor

Todavía podía recorra las miradas de desconfianza de sus súbditos pero con el pasar del primer año estos le dieron una oportunidad la cual no fue en vano ya que esta demostró tener el mismo don de liderazgo que su padre y predecesor ante el trono, así como la demostración que sus poderes no eran a causa de brujería sino una de las bendiciones que tenía la familia real, aunque para el representante de la iglesia del lugar fue un trago amargo, quedo indignado al ver como la bruja se quedaba en el trono ya que según el vaticano estaba bien informado sobre ella así como sus poderes...

A pesar de todo, ella no podía olvidarse la cruel aunque necesaria indiferencia que le hiso sufrir a su hermana la cual cada noche le desgarraba el corazón a pesar que según su hermana era "hielo derretido", el cariño de su pueblo así como la reconciliación con su hermana no bastaba para curar tantos años de auto fingida soledad

Así como la polémica de con quien tendría que casarse, eran una de las tantas cosas que afligían a Elsa reina y gobernante de arendell, causando que todos los príncipes y algún otro rey rabo verde la intentara cortejar recibiendo una amable negativa o en el caso de los rabo verdes una entumición por el bloque de hielo en el que terminaban presos y no eran que no fueran buenos partidos (en el caso de los príncipes) pero ella a pesar de la responsabilidad que se cernía sobre ella la corona de su reino, deseaba un amor puro, como el de los libros que ella leía desde que se exilió a sí misma en su cuarto, pero sabía que aunque tuviera la confianza de su gente, afuera de su reino ella era vista como una amenaza, un despiadado monstruo que deseaba conquistarlo todo y que todos los que intentaba cortejarla eran meros intentos de obtener a dicha bestia como escudo y espada de otros reinos, pero ver la blanca luna la tranquilizaba en lugar de su hermana quien desde hace medio año fue a ver a sus tíos así como a conocer a una prima quien se creía perdida desde su nacimiento pero a diferencia de otros días esto no le funcionaba debido a culpa de un anciano enano de Weselton...

De su mano salía un pequeño haz de luz blanquecina con unos pequeños copos de nieve como decoración los cuales ayudaban a formar una estatuilla de hielo de su hermana, esta selo se le quedo viendo con tristeza

-Ana, por favor ten mucho cuidado al regresar-dijo mientras veía al horizonte-espero que a diferencia de siempre cumplas tu promesa y regreses antes de tu cumpleaños-dijo viendo nuevamente la mini Anna de hielo, mientras recordaba cuando le informaron sobre el deceso de sus padres en el mar pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un enorme resplandor

-que acaso estuve despierta toda la noche-se dijo mientras veía por la ventana pero lo que vio no fue el astro rey...

Sobre los cielos de su reino se podía ver una gran luz azulina que alumbraba todas las calles, haciendo que los habitantes de la capital del reino salieran de sus cálidos hogares a observar y en la alcoba de la reina se iluminara claramente, con un presentimiento en el corazón con sus poderes cambio su camisón por su usual vestido y se dirigió al patio principal del castillo, en donde los guardias en turno veían el extraño fenómeno atmosférico así como algunos criados y criadas del castillo...

En los cielos se podía ver una esfera echa de fuego azul la cual con cada segundo se podía ver como lanzaba una llamarada hacia arriba aumentando su tamaño así como su resplandor, pasando el tiempo la bola de fuego era más visible, mucha gente veía con miedo el extraño espectáculo pero para la reina parecía tranquilizante como si no fuera la primera vez que veía algo así, lentamente el fuego empezó a sacar fuertes oleadas de fuego a lo largo y ancho como si fueran anillos que se desvanecían al alcanzar un enorme diámetro, pero para los espectadores que estaban muy lejos de la flama les parecía una bella danza como si de fuegos artificiales se tratara

Lentamente esta se empezó a apagar como anunciando el término del espectáculo para repentinamente esta explotar en una pequeña onda expansiva asustando a todos, el azulino fuego se autoconsumo hacia adentro y del último flamazo saliera disparada un proyectil de fuego al suelo aterrando a los observadores ya que esta bola de fuego se dirigía al castillo

El proyectil se dirigía hacia el castillo en donde la reina empezada a canalizar una gran cantidad de magia en sus palmas, y en un pestañeo esta la lanzo al suelo en donde en cuestión de milisegundos se formó una enorme muralla de hielo y nieve esperando así proteger a los que se encontraban en el jardín del castillo

Cuando el bólido de fuego azul toco la barricada de nieve creo una gran cortina de vapor impidiendo la vista a propios y extraños pero con un movimiento de manos la reina formo una mini ventisca que alejo el vapor permitiendo ver así que había pasado

-todos están bien-presunto Elsa con preocupación en su voz pero al ver a sus vasallos sanos y a salvo se relajo

-gracia majestad estamos a salvo gracias a usted-dijo un guardia ayudando a uno de sus compañeros a levantarse quien se había caído por la impresión

Lentamente el poco hielo que quedaba empezó a deshacerse, dejando tras de sí un pequeño charco de agua y en este se podía ver un extraño bulto que despedía humo como si se hubiera quemado

Los guardias junto con la reina se acercaron logrando apreciar mejor el bulto que en realidad era un joven con una extraña vestimenta negra con partes quemadas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a la reina fue ver como de su espalda baja salía una cola negra que terminaba en una maraña de pelos, sus orejas que terminaban en punta pero sobretodo con tanto es su cabeza y su cola conservaba una pequeña flama azul, 2 en el caso de la cabeza

Un guardia al acercarse al joven y tocarlo con el otro extremo de su lanza (en la parte que no tiene punta) para ver si se movía, pero esta acción fue detenía al ver como el joven tenía algo entre sus brazos cubriéndolo protectoramente, al inspeccionar mejor vio como tenía un pequeño gato negro con lo que parecían 2 colas, pero antes de pudiera quitárselo vio como de entre unos arbustos del jardín brillaba algo azul lo cual indico rápidamente o uno de sus compañeros quien fue a investigar, para la sorpresa de todos el segundo guardia encontró una extraña espada envuelta en el mismo fuego que el del joven y anterior mente el del cielo

La gobernante se acercó al joven a pesar de que sus guardias le pedían que retrocediera, Elsa al estar junto al joven logro ver las finas facciones del rostro del joven y como este tenía heridas graves por todo su cuero, con el dorso de su mano removió un mechón de cabello de la frente del azabache permitiéndole ver mejor su rostro y como este parecía reaccionar con el tacto, pero oyó un ligero maullido del felino quien empezaba a despertarse, esta al intentar tocarlo el gato le lanzó una mordida a la mano de la reina, quien rápidamente evadió la mordida del felino de 2 colas

Rápidamente fue apartada por sus guardias para protegerla (N/A; aja como si la reina que puede controlar el hielo estuviera indefensa), mientras veían como el gato lamia el rostro del joven en un intento de despertarle y como este expulsaba ligeros gemidos, el gato volteo a ver a la joven reina y a sus guardias quienes veían cómicamente como el felino se ponía en una pose de ataque (ya saben cómo cuando un depredador se va alanzar sobre su presa) y les gruñía como si quisiera intimidarles, pero antes de que pudieran reírse del gato, este empezó a aumentar su tamaño, y sus pequeño gruñidos se volvían los rugidos semejantes a los de un león, pero lo que más los asombro fue...

-no dejare que toquen a rin-dijo con una tenebrosa pero infantil voz asustando a los guardias, Elsa que a un no salía del asombro vio como de la pata delantera derecha del enorme felino estaba manchada de sangre y como no la bajaba bien al suelo

Lentamente la reina se acercó al felino seguida de sus guardias quienes le pedían que retrocediera, pero de un movimiento de su mano estos se detuvieron su avancé y con voz firme hablo la gobernante

-tu amigo está gravemente herido…, si no lo atendemos rápido podría morir-dijo seria mente viendo como debajo del joven se formaba un charquillo de sangre preocupándola, ocasionando que el enorme felino mire el cuerpo inerte de su compañero

-mientes él es hijo de Shiro uno de los mejores exorcistas y además de ser mitad youkai, no necesita de la ayuda de una Yuki-onna que solo lo quiere para reproducirse y después dejarle toda la responsabilidad-grito el gato mientras se colocaba alado de su amigo mientras veía como la "yuki-onna" solo bajaba la cabeza y sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra de un mechón de cabello

La temperatura del lugar empezaba a bajar y se podía oír el rechinar de dientes de la reina, lenta mente Elsa se acercó a al enorme felino, mientras que con un movimiento de su mano una fuerte ventisca en forma de remolino rodeo al enorme gato y este solo pudo maullar de frio por el frio mientras era sacudido por la presión

Atrás de la reina se podía ver a los guardias quienes temblar de miedo ya que no era un secreto que el temperamento de la reina ya que algo parecido avía pasado hace unos días ya que, cuando cierto conde avía regresado para intentar arreglar el antiguo tratado, junto con un muy joven príncipe ofreciéndoselo como prometido, ya que según él, sería la mejor oportunidad que tendría para conseguir pareja ya que los demás príncipes le tenían miedo

Cuando la potente ventisca desapareció se podía ver al enorme gato dentro de un bloque de hielo, pero este se agrieto y exploto liberando al enorme felino asombrando tanto a ella como a sus guardias ya que era el primer ser que hacia algo semejante, las enormes protuberancias en su cabeza crecieron tomando un aspecto a cuernos, y esto rugió fuertemente mientras se preparaba para lanzarse al ataque, pero de repente el enorme gato exploto en una bola de humo solo para mostrar al pequeño gato que callo de boca arriba con los ojos en espiral claramente inconsciente

-lleven al joven adentro a una alcoba y que traten sus heridas con urgencia también consíganle ropa nueva-dijo la reina quien seguía viendo al extraño joven-también que lleven esa espada a un lugar seguro y que nadie se entere de ella hasta nueva orden-dicto su última orden a sus guardias

-su majestad, que hacemos con la Bestia-dijo uno de los guardias esperando instrucciones

-del gato me encargare yo-dijo esto último creando una jaula de hielo sobre el gato y la tomara de una agarradera que tenía y se dirigió hacia el establo

En una enorme ciudad con enormes edificios y luces rojas se podían ver por toda la ciudad, enormes columnas de humo de los incendios eran visibles desde muy lejos, el cielo era oscuro y en él se podían ver enormes enjambres de extrañas criaturas con aspecto demoniaco que volaban alrededor de un enorme objeto que se desplazaba por el cielo

Este parecía ser una puerta circular y de la abertura había una enorme masa oscura y viscosa que se movía, de esta salían más de esas criaturas y a lo lejos se podía ver como una enorme ave azul se dirigía hacia ella, esta parecía estar echa de un fuego azul, cada bestia que se le acercaba era quemada en segundos por el fuego, esta enorme y majestuosa ave se abría paso entre los enjambres de demonios que protegían la puerta de Gehenna

Dentro del ave se podían ver a rin y a yukio empuñando la Koumaken, abriéndose camino hasta el corazón de la enorme puerta flotante y estando a pocos metros de su objetivo…

-yukio hazme un favor-dijo el hermano mayor de los gemelos Okumura con voz seria pero antes de poder preguntar el menor este continuo-por favor cuida de shiemi por mí, ella te ama-dijo rin solo para darle un codazo a su hermano ocasionando que se soltara-kuro, vete-dijo el azabache, al gato demonio que se escondía entre sus ropas como medio de trasporte

-no, yo no te abandonare, no perderé a otro amigo-dijo el gato que asomaba la cabeza de entre la camisa del joven-tú mismo lo dijiste somos equipo-dijo el gato alegre mientras en el rostro de rin se dibujaba una sonrisa

-bien, VIEJO… pronto te iremos a visitar-dijo a nadie en específico mientras de su ojos escapaban lagrimas-AAAHHHHH…-grito lanzando el corte al corazón de la puerta logrando partirlo por la mitad ocasionando que todas las bestias se detuvieran

La puerta empezó a brillas para después con una gran explosión fuera destruida llevándose consigo a los demonios que se habían salido de esta

-´yukio, shiemi, shura, chicos´-pensaba mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de sus amigos que había hecho con ellos-cuídense-pensó esto último viendo como la explosión lo alcanzaba y entraba en la cortina de fuego cubriéndolo completamente y sintiendo su cuerpo arder

=Al día siguiente...=

En una de las muchas habitaciones disponibles del castillo se podía ver en una amplia y elegante cama a un joven de piel clara y de cabellera negra o eso parecía ya que tenía unas flamas azules pegadas de cada lado de su frente lo cual ocasionaba que pareciera que su cabello era de alguna tonalidad azulina, su rostro se encontraba bañado de sudor mientras se formaba una expresión de dolor

Y de un moviente brusco este se enderezo mientras respiraba agitadamente, las sabanas que le cubrían cayeron mostrando su cuerpo desnudo así como su delgado cuerpo pero que tenía una buena musculatura pero lo que llamaba más la atención eran las vendas que tenía en barias partes de su cuerpo

Este al reaccionar empezó a ver la habitación en la que se encontraba, está a comparación del dormitorio que compartía con su hermano era mucho más grande y elegante, lentamente se levantó de la cama mientras que con la mirada buscaba su camisa y su chamara ya que no se había dado cuenta que no era lo único que no traía puesto, pero un ruido llamo su atención, el cual venia del otro lado de la ventana en la cual se había posado para ver el lugar asombrándose al no encontrarse en la academia, lenta mente se acercó mas pero lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto…

Por la ventana podía ver un enorme jardín rodeado por un muro pero lo que llamo más su atención fue que se podía ver 2 montañas como si fuera una entrada natural y entre estos se podía ver un canal que conectaba con el mar pero al fijarse mejor en el jardín se podía ver como reparaban el suelo de este como si algo lo hubiera destrozado

Sin darse cuenta la puerta fue abierta y entro una joven chica de cabello verde que vestía un uniforme de sirvienta muy tradicional, color negro y de vestido largo, su piel era blanca como la nieve con rasgos muy finos, ella entro con una bandeja de plata entre sus manos en ella llevaba un plato con comida y una jarra de agua pero esta se tambaleaba mucho debido a que la joven estaba temblando a mas no poder, debido al huésped de esa habitación y lo que había oído de sus compañeras de trabajo

=flash back=

Era de madrugada y dentro del enorme palacio dé la gobernante de ese reino, se podía ver demasiado moviente debido a los recientes eventos que pasaron en la noche, el extraño fenómeno en el cielo y el bólido de fuego azul que callo, y el monstruoso ser felino que apareció

Mientras que en una de las habitaciones del piso superior se veía a unos miedosos médicos tratando las heridas del joven que había caído del cielo, mientras en la parte inferior, justo en el cuarto de servicio donde las sirvientas descansaban, se podía ver una bolita de las mismas hablando exaltadas

Debido a que el turno nocturno le estaba contando al siguiente turno de la mañana los resientes acontecimientos que habían pasado dentro de los límites del castillo

-ese demonio callo en una bola de fuego azul, y la reina con su magia protegió el castillo con un muro de hielo-decía una de las jóvenes sirvientas de del castillo

-yo vi como un enorme monstruo lo protegió, pero gracias a dios la reina lo derroto-comentaba otra pero esta era de una edad mayor

-yo vi como una extraña espada caía del cielo junto con el-comentaba una de las más jóvenes, que apenas llegaban a los 15

-yo vi que ese demonio tenía una cola con fuego- comentaba la primera

-y si es una señal del apocalipsis-comentaba una de las mayores (de edad), y rellenita

-si así fuera no crees que él hubiera llegado atacando-comentó otra

-señoritas, por favor dejen de chismosear, que hay muchas cosas por hacer, y hay que apresurarse-comento una señora que llegaba entrando esta tenía una expresión seria, sus vestimentas eran completamente negra a diferencia de las demás que tenían delantales blancos

-pero entiéndanos, que tal si ese demonio nos hace algo, o si vino aquí para esclavizarnos y tener un harem o talvez si-comentaba otra de las jóvenes, quien tenía un sonrojo en el rostro y les sacaba una gota a todas las demás

-por favor deja de leer ese libro de portada naranja-comento una de las mayores

-por cierto como consiguió ese libro-pregunto otra

-de un anciano de cabello blanco-comento la misma mientras entre sus manos tenía el mencionado libro naranja

-señoritas por favor vallan hacer sus deberes-dijo la de vestimentas negras mientras las demás solo afirmaban y con una reverencia y salían de la habitación

Pero una de las jóvenes se había quedado, ella tenía unos rasgos más finos y orientales asi como un curioso cabello verde, ella durante la conversación de sus compañeras solo temblaba como gelatina sin decir nada, ella se le acerco a su jefa

-ah, disculpe yo que are-comento con una voz tímida llamando la atención de su patrona

-cierto, bueno veo que ya dominas mejor nuestro idioma-comento amablemente dándole confianza a la sirvienta

-hai-comento alegra la peliverde

-talvez no del todo-comento con una gota en su nuca al ver como la joven hablaba en su idioma cuando se emocionaba ocasionando que esta se deprimiera

-ah ah, disculpe, no era mi intención-se disculpó haciendo barias reverencias aumentando la gota de la señora

-descuida, bueno tú le llevaras el desayuno al joven-dijo esta mientras se dirigía hacia la salida y la sirvienta confirmaba con la cabeza hasta que reacciono por lo mencionado...

-queeeeee!-dijo espantada-pero, si intenta asarme algo-dijo rápidamente mientras se aferraba al brazo de su jefa la cual intentaba despegársela de encima

-descuida está dormido además hay guardias afuera-dijo está soltándose del fuerte agarre de la joven y le daban unas palmadas en la cabeza para se animara

=fin flash back=

La joven dejo la bandeja en un mueble cerca de la cama, lentamente se dio la vuelta solo para ver como en la cama no se encontraba nadie ocasionando que esta se espantara, mientras en su mente se imaginaba que atrás de ella aparecería y le hacía cosas indebidas, pero un ruido frente a ella llamo su atención, al levantar la vista vio como del otro lado de la cama se encontraba un joven azabache viendo por la ventana completamente desnudo, dejando al descubierto su amplia espalda y parte posterior haciendo que un sonrojo se formara en el rostro de la joven, rin quien no la había visto volteo la cabeza dejando ver a la joven su rostro aumentando su sonrojo, pero lo que llamaba más la atención de esta fue como una inquieta cola negra que salía de la espalda baja, de la punta de esta estaba cubierta por una flama azul igual en su cabeza y cierta parte anatómica la cual colgaba entre las piernas lo cual ocasiono que esta tuviera un ataque de hemorragia nasal

con un sonrojo extremo en la cara de la joven los comentarios de sus compañeras llegaban a su mente, sin fijarse como el joven se daba la vuelta y veía a la sirvienta la cual parecía que temblaba, se posó frente a ella y

-ha hola-dijo rin pero este no recibió contestación-ha hola me oyes-volvió a preguntar, pero nuevamente no residía respuesta ocasionando que una vena se hinchara en su frente al ser ignorado de tal forma-oye me no ignores-grito este enojado muy cerca de la cara de la joven ocasionando que reaccionara y el susto callera al suelo

-ah-dijo reaccionando solo para ver cómo frente a ella estaba parado el joven demonio, solo que a diferencia de cómo lo vio tenía un rostro demoniaco y enojado y cierta parte al descubierto-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…!-grito espantada la joven mientras tomaba la bandeja donde traía la comida y empezar a golpear repetías veces en la cabeza

Por la puerta entraron unos guardias con ballestas en las manos apuntándole al azabache, pero estos se detuvieron al ver al joven de rasgos demoniacos se encontraba en el piso y con cientos de chichones en la cabeza de los cuales el más grande sacaba humo y atrás de este a la joven sirvienta con una bandeja completamente abollada respirando agitadamente con el rostro aun rojo

=fuera del reino, valle de los trolls=

Se podía ver a una pensativa Elsa montando su caballo como toda una dama (N/A ya saben con ambas piernas de un lado) mientras detrás de ella avía una jaula de hielo y dentro de esta un pequeño gato negro de 2 colas durmiendo tranquilamente

-debo apurarme, hoy tenía que recibir a varios embajadores para firmar tratados de comercio-pensaba la reina mientras el rostro del joven regresaba a su mente y esta se sonrojo, rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos e intentando cambiar sus pensamientos recordando a su querida hermana la cual debería de regresar a más tardar la próxima semana ya que ese día seria su cumpleaños, pero de repente volvió el rostro del joven azabache que había caído del cielo a sus pensamientos empezando a suspirar soñadora-porque mi corazón se sintió así cuando lo vi-dijo confundida la reina de arendelle pero un pequeño maullido llamo su atención

Nuestra rubia reina tomo la jaula y la puso sobre sus piernas viendo como el pequeño felino se despertaba, este bostezo mientras se estiraba pero al pera al sentir el frio hielo reacciono y se enrosco

-ah, donde estoy, rin porque me metiste al congelador-dijo asustado el pequeño felino por el frio que sentia, ocasionando que la reina soltara una ligera risa al ver la infantil reacción del gato

-valla ya despertaste e pequeño amiguito-dijo Elsa levantando la jaula asta estar a la altura de su rostro

-AHH, la pedófila y pervertida Yuki-onna-dijo agresivamente el gato demonio sin fijarse como el fleco de la reina cubría sus ojos y sus dientes cómicamente se tornaban afilados-acaso me vienes a matar para que puedas aprovecharte de rin Straight Shota-grito a los cuatro vientos pero un descenso de temperatura le llamo la atención, al mirar a la reina que era cubierta por un aura morada que prometía dolor y en la frente una vena roja punzaba, el gato negro perdió su color quedando completamente blanco

-MYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…-se oyó el grito de dolor por todo el bosque y sus alrededores

-maldito gato pervertido yo jamás aria algo así-se decía a si misma-no sé porque pero esas palabras me hacen enojar bastante-decía entre dientes mientras en su rostro se podía ver un puchero de enojo, pero rápidamente su expresión de enojo cambio a una alegre con un ligero rubor-con que se llama rin, que extraño nombre pero eh de admitir que es muy bonito-dijo alegre, mientras entre sus piernas se veía un pequeño bloque de hielo de donde salía la cabeza del pequeño felino que ahorra estaba azul y temblando del frio

Pero el rostro de la reina se puso rojo al imaginarse al joven azabache en su cama amarada al respaldo de esta completamente desnudo cubierto por una sabana y en su rostro se veía una mescla de miedo y excitación ocasionando que la reina tuviera un ligero hilo de sangre saliera de su nariz y empezará a reír como una colegiala enamorada, pero su expresión se tensó al oír un murmullo del felino

-yan_de_re-dijo entre cortado el pequeño felino pero la reina con un chasquido de dedos el hielo se empezó a comprimir dejando oír un crujido de huesos, haciéndole daño al pequeño felino que solo abrió la boca sin poder gritar pero en su lugar salía un extraño humo blanco con un rostro muy parecido al suyo

=castillo de arendelle=

En el cuarto del hijo satán se podía ver a este sentado en la cama con la cabeza vendada y unas ropas las cuales consistían en una camisa blanca de manga larga de fina tela y un pantalón crema, mientras frente a él se encontraba cierta sirvienta peli verde con la cabeza agachada y temblando como gelatina sobre una lavadora

-lo siento mucho-dijo la pobre chica quien hizo una reverencia mecánicamente pero en el rostro del joven tenía una cada confundida y esto solo dijo una palabra

-nani- dijo el azabache sorprendiendo a la peliverde y a los guardias que estaban en la puerta por si se volvía a poner violenta la situación... para el (- -U)

-ha, hablas japonés-dijo la joven confundida mientras se enderezaba en su idioma natal

-sí, y al parecer tú también, valla me preocupe mucho, pensaba no me podría comunicarme cuando oí como hablabas, a cierto mi nombre es Okumura Rin-dijo amigablemente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-es un gusto Rin_sama, el mío es Shikikagami Sanae-dijo respetuosamente la ojidorada imitando la acción del joven-tú también escapaste de las invasiones de oda, ah dime yo soy de una pequeña villa cerca de tanade, tu templo donde queda-dijo un poco decaída al mencionar su hogar pero cambio de expresión al preguntar de "su templo"

-A que te refieres con templo-dijo confundido por lo dicho pero en cuestión de segundos reacciono por lo otro-disculpa, dijiste de la invasión de oda-pregunto rin realmente confundido ya que dicha invasión fue entre 1582-a disculpa pero eso fue en el periodo Azuchi-Momoyama si no me equivoco-

-de que hablas eso fue hace apenas unos 9 meses-dijo enojada la peliverde

-de que demonios hablas eso fue en 1568 al 1603, no puedo estar equivocado ya que fue mi única respuesta correcta en mi examen de historia-grito enojado, rin mientras extrañamente su cabeza avía aumentado de tamaño y escupía una amenazante pero cómica flama de su boca

-quien demonios te crees, como puedes decir eso sí solo ha pasado unos meses de que las fuerzas del tirano Nobunaga llegaran-dijo muy indignada mientras extrañamente a ella también se le inflaba la cabeza haciendo que la de rin se achicara-mi único familiar que tenía era mi abuelo que había muerto unos días antes de la invasión, después de eso fui capturada junto con más sobrevivientes por unos piratas europeos, pero por suerte fuimos rescatados después de que estos intentaran abordar un barco de arendelle don iba la reina Elsa y la princesa Anna su hermana-dijo indignada mientras de sus ojos escapaban unas lágrimas al recordar el martirio vivido

-ah, en primera ciento lo de tu abuelo, pero eso es imposible, ya que significaría que yo viaje a través del tiempo-dijo seriamente, solo para recordar lo de la puerta-espera según tu, qué año es-pregunto temeroso a la respuesta

-ha, pues el año es 1582 el mes septiembre y hoy es lunes-dijo extrañada por lo dicho el joven

-mil-pregunto dudoso recibiendo una afirmación de la sirvienta-no dos mil- volvía a preguntar solo para ver como la joven negaba cómicamente con la cabeza inocentemente, Rin solo se sujetó la cabeza solo para después caer inconsciente en la cama asustando a los presentes

=valle de los trolls=

En el hogar de los trolls se podía ver a la reina de hielo frente al patriarca

-su majestad es un honor verla por aquí, en que le podemos ayudarle-pregunto el anciano troll mientras la reina se hincaba para estar a una altura mejor

-gran pabbie, vengo para que me oriente ya que en la noche una extraña flama azul apareció en el cielo y tras desaparecer lanzo a 2 seres a la tierra uno es un gato negro de 2 colas y el otro un joven de largas orejas, pero este tiene una cola con una flama azul en la punta y en la cabeza otras 2 pequeñas flamas-dijo la reina mientras se ponía roja al recordar el rostro del joven pero la expresión del anciano troll era de preocupación-ah también ha caído una espada cubierta por el mismo fuego-termino diciendo la reina percatándose de la expresión del anciano

-mi se..ñora aca.. Acaso dijo fuego azul-pregunto tartamudeando

-si incluso traigo al gato con migo-dijo Elsa mientras se acerca a su caballo y de un bolso de cuero sacaba un pequeño trozo de hielo de donde se asomaba la cabeza de kuro y este estaba azul y temblando de frio lo cual saco una gota en la nuca a los trolls que le rodeaban mientras la miraban fijamente poniendo nerviosa a la reina y está a la defensiva dijo-es que cuando veníamos se puso violento y grosero-dijo apenada mientras desviaba su mirada

Pabbie se acercó al gato, y poniendo su mano sobre el gato este reacciono pero extrañamente el gato se empezó a sentir débil

-su majestad podría liberarlo-dijo seriamente el troll y como pidió el gato fue liberado del bloque de hielo, mientras este caía pesadamente al suelo

-ahh que paso me ciento extraño-hablo el pequeño gato mientras se intentaba parar pero este no podía-ahhh, maldita roca parlante que me hiciste-dijo desafiante solo para recibir un coscorrón de parte de la reina dejando un pequeño chichón en la zona del impacto, y este con voz baja dijo-yandere-pero la reina lo había oído solo para después ver como en un flash de luz este tenía otros 5 chichones rojos en la cabeza que sacaban humo

-ve es un grosero-dijo enojada la reina mientras en su mente-'ah esa palabra me hace enojar'-pensó indignada por el significado de la palabra

-bueno en primera esto es un Kettoshi o también puede ser un nekomata, pero es extraño se supone que viven solo en Japón-dijo el troll asombrando a la reina-dime Kettoshi que haces aquí, acaso le sirves a ese demonio con quien llegaste-dijo seriamente dejando estupefacta a la reina por lo dicho por pabbie

-di..dijo demo.. Demonio-dijo la reina confundida al recordar el rostro del joven

-sí, vera su majestad, por lo que me dijo él es un demonio y de alto rango ya que el fuego azul es un poder exclusivo de ellos, con este kettishi le puedo decir que ese demonio vino desde Japón o fue desterrado por un superior suyo, lo mejor sería llamar a un exorcista para que lo elimine-dijo fríamente el troll horrorizando a Elsa ya que a ella le parecía muy atractivo el joven y el tan solo pensar que sería eliminado contrajo su corazón

Pero en una mala jugada de su mente de esta, se imaginó a si misma encadenada y con sus ropas rasgadas dejando ver un vientre abultado sirviéndole al joven demonio, haciendo que se ponga completamente roja-'pero que me pasa por que, desde que lo vi he imaginado esas cosas'-se auto reprendía por su mente cochambrosa, pero un grito la saco de sus pensamientos

-Rin no es un demonio, él es mitad Yokai, y yo soy su familiar no su sirviente, y a la que deberían eliminar es a esta Yuki-onna que quiere aprovecharse de él-grito indignado el gato-además el exorcista que viniera le daría las gracias ya que el destruyo la enorme puerta de Gehenna que fue abierta por un estúpido del obispado que tomo el control de la orden de la verdadera cruz-grito eufórico kuro-además cómo es posible que haiga tantos trolls se suponen que se extinguidos hace 200 años por un grupo renegado de exorcistas-dijo más tranquilo esto ultimo

-cómo es posible que un kattishi sepa de la orden de la iglesia, se supone que Japón hay pocos misioneros de esta-pregunto el anciano confundido y enojado ya que pensaba que ese demonio se burlaba de el

-hahahaha, hablas como si atuviéramos en el periodo Edo-dijo alegre el gato, pero en un instante levando la cabeza dejando oír un rechinido como si le faltara aceite-en que año estamos...-pregunto mecánicamente con los ojos serados y con la sonrisa de ase unos instantes

-en 1582-dijo la reina de nieve sin entender muy bien la pregunta

-ah, eso lo explica todo-dijo el gato alegremente y tras 5 segundos…

-QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!-se holló el grito del pequeño kuro por todo los alrededores del reino

Se podía ver por un sendero que daba a la entrada del pueblo de arendelle a la reina de este lugar con una cara de asombro, mientras pasaba su mano sobre el lomo del pequeño gato negro que tenía entre sus piernas el cual tenía una cara de depresión, está a pesar de lo sorprendida que estaba seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho el trol sobre el joven oriental, pero un pequeño murmullo la distrajo de sus pensamientos

-no puedo creer que este en el peor periodo histórico-decía el pequeño gato quien exhalaba fuertemente, mientras en la cara de la reina era de asombro pero a la vez de tristeza, ya por lo oído por el gato y por lo sabido por una de las sirvientas del castillo sabia el estado del país de origen del pequeño ser

-'pobre no quiero pensar todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que ver para decir eso de este tiempo'-pensaba con apatía la reina pensando como alegrar al felino-'quizá un gran pez fresco se anime'-se volvía a cuestionar Elsa pero rápidamente la sacaron de sus pensamientos caritativos

-Ahhhh…, en este periodo dejaron de llevar ofrendas a mi templo por la guerra-dijo muy deprimido y ojos llorosos, mientras en la cara de la manipuladora de las nieves se dibujaba una extraña expresión de asombro y decepción por el gato-por cierto perdón por decirte Yuki-onna su majestad no sabía que había humanos con dones divinos-dijo el pequeño kuro que veía alegre a Elsa

-descuida solo no lo repitas y ni me digas su majestad, me ciento extraña que una criatura mágica aparte de los trolls me llame así-decía la reina recuperando su "alegre" carácter

-no soy como los trolls ni tampoco una criatura mágica-replico el gato volteando a verla

-entonces que eres-dijo confundida la rubia

-yo soy un youkai, la diferencia está en que yo soy un ser conformado de sentimientos humanos, energía natural, celestial y demoniaca, mientras ellos como es ejemplo de los trolls son una concentración de magia natural que es ligeramente más débil-decía el felino ser con un tono de superioridad en sus palabras

-ah y yo que vendría siendo-pregunto interesada la reina al saber en dónde quería en la explicación del felino

-realmente no lo sé, bueno su energía es más celestial que natural, supongo que cuando pase a la siguiente vida se volverá un ángel, espíritu guardián o… una Yuki-onna -dijo seriamente pero en susurro y burlonamente lo ultimo

-como me llamaste-dijo la reina que la sombra de su fleco le tapaba los ojos mientras un extraño símbolo parecido a un gato (#) en rojo pulsaba en su cabeza

-nada su majestad… yandere-se defendió el gato pero antes de que Elsa se calmara oyó lo último-MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…-grito el gato negro, y cuyo grito juraría que llego con los trolls

=flash back=

-cómo es posible que un kattishi sepa de la orden de la iglesia, se supone que Japón hay pocos misioneros de esta-pregunto el anciano confundido y enojado ya que pensaba que ese demonio se burlaba de el

-hahahaha, hablas como si estuviéramos en el Azuchi-Momoyama-dijo alegre el gato, pero en un instante levando la cabeza dejando oír un rechinido como si le faltara aceite-en que año estamos-pregunto mecánicamente con los ojos serados y con la sonrisa de ase unos instantes

-en 1582-dijo la reina de nieve sin entender muy bien la pregunta

-ah, eso lo explica todo-dijo el gato alegremente y tras 5 segundos…

-QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!-se holló el grito del pequeño kuro por todo los alrededores del reino

La reina de nieve no entendía nada y eso se reflejaba en su rostro, y esto fue visto por el troll anciano y también quiso saber lo sucedido

-ha no puede ser, rin te voy a matar cuando te vea por tu culpa estamos en esta terrible era-dijo el gato mientras maullaba deprimido y enojado

-disculpa pero me podrías explicar a qué te refieres–pregunto el troll

-si hablas como si vinieras del futuro-afirmo la reina sin poder creer lo que oía

-ha, en realidad sí, yo junto con rin somos del siglo XXI para ser más exactos en 430 años si mis cálculos son correctos-dijo kuro saliendo de su depresión momentáneamente

-pero explícame cómo es posible que llegaran aquí-volvía a preguntar el troll

=tras 39 minutos después=

Kuro narro desde el nacimiento de rin y shiro, cuando conoció al padre adoptivo de estos y como los conoció, el carácter de rin y como estaba enamorado de shiemi pero cuando menciono esto la temperatura extrañamente bajo pero cuando comento que esa chica estaba enamorada de shiro el hermano de rin la temperatura regreso a la normalidad, también conto sobre el accidente con sus poderes y como lo usaron para abrir una puerta de gehenna y como con la destrucción de esta fueron atrapados por la explosión y como el fuego les rodeaba y se volvía azul

Tras la explicación se podía ver al anciano junto con los trolls que le rodeaban tenían la mandíbula al piso a excepción de la reina que estaba con una expresión de tristeza por la triste vida del joven azabache pero internamente sus pensamientos eran otra cosa

-increíble y a la vez desafortunado, hasta donde sé no existe una forma de volver a su era, pero por lo que me dices ese joven se ganó el derecho de vivir en un lugar tan tranquilo como este por el resto de su vida-dijo saliendo de su asombro el troll, y convencido de lo contado por el gato lo cual al oírlo se deprimió aún mas

-ben pequeño, debes tener hambre, tenemos unos pescados frescos, si es que quieres-dijo una troll que tenía flores en su cabello intentando animar al felino quien con una reverencia la siguió

Ya estando solos la reina y el anciano troll hablaron

-disculpe gran pabbie pero cree en lo dicho por el gato-pregunto Elsa dudosa

-mi señora he vivido durante mucho tiempo y en todo este tiempo no ha habido corazón que no pueda ver en su interior, y si lo que dice ese pequeño gato es verdad, ese joven merece una nueva oportunidad-dijo muy convencido-por cierto, si no es mucha mi osadía porque reacciono así cuando el menciono sobre la chica de su era-dijo esto último con un tono burlón

-yo pues…-titubeo la reina sin saber que responder

-su majestad no es malo ese sentimiento que siente pero no se confié, talvez está bajo un encanto-volvía a decir el troll

-encanto, a que se refiere-pregunto dudosa

-por la edad del joven, el poder que menciona y su reacción yo diría que puede ser mitad incubo y ha empezado a liberar su instinto inconscientemente o cabe la posibilidad que sea su primer flechazo su majestad, solo recuerde él le debe corresponderle también-dijo divertido el trolls viendo como la cara de la reina se pintaba de rojo por el conocimiento de esa rasa demoniaca

=fin flash back=

La reina solo puedo exhalar fuertemente tras recordar lo dicho por el anciano troll

-'será que realmente estoy bajo un hechizo, y si realmente están fingiendo, y si lo que realmente quieren es apoderarse del reino'-pensaba asustada Elsa pero en ese se acordó de las palabras del troll y como el gato como lo había defendido

Mientras entre sus piernas se podía ver una estatuilla de hielo en forma de gato que temblaba…

=fuera del castillo =

En la entrada del castillo se podía ver como un caballo entraba por las puertas y montando en este se podía ver a la gobernante del lugar, se le acercó un guardia y le ofrecía una mano para bajar la cual acepto amablemente mientras otro tomaba al caballo y se lo llevaba a los establos tras entrar al palacio vio como todos los sirvientes la veían esperando alguna explicación que claro no estaba obligada a dársela, pero tras llamar a la jefa de sirvientas

-disculpe por molestarla en sus ocupados deberes pero me podría indicar donde llevaron al joven-dijo la reina con su habitual tono gentil de voz

-su majestad jamás es una molestia atenderla, y sígame yo misma la llevare-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar mientras era seguida por la reina quien entre sus manos se veía la temblorosa estatuilla de gato congelado

=Mientras…=

Muy lejos del reino, para ser más exactos en el horizonte del mar se podía ver un barco con banderas azules con un copo de nieve en la vela principal y en la proa se podía ver a una joven de cabello castaño amarado en 2 coletas que bajaban por sus hombros de la joven quien llevaba un vestido azul con la parte superior era negra con flores rojas bordadas como adornos, y cerca de ella se podía ver una pequeña silueta blanca y curiosamente con una nube sobre él, este era cierto mini golem de nieve

-inquieta por regresar a casa Anna-dijo la pequeña silueta acercándose a la princesa

-sí, extraño mucho a Elsa-dijo la castaña quien veía hacia la parte posterior del barco en donde se podía apreciar las tierra del reino del sol

-o y también le vas a decir de aquel joven con quien te besaste-dijo el pequeño ser, pero al oír lo dicho por este la joven princesa se sonrojo

-claro que no olaf, y no nos besamos yo me tropecé y el me atrapo curiosamente lo bese al intentar enderezarme, además él es el esposo de mi prima y ella vio todo y sabe que fue un accidenté-dijo todavía roja de vergüenza la princesa mientras desviaba la vista del pequeño ser de nieve

-a por eso ella lo golpeo tan fuerte y te gritaba que eras una aprovechada y un roba esposos y que eras una p..-dijo inocentemente el pequeño ser de nieve ocasionando que el rostro de la joven aumentara de tono de su rostro

-ya te dije fue un accidente incluso mis tíos vieron lo que sucedió y me defendieron-dijo esta rápidamente interrumpiendo al muñeco de nieve viviente para que no dijera esa palabra

-por cierto que significa p..-volvía a preguntar olaf inocentemente pero como la vez anterior la princesa le interrumpió

-mira hay delfines saltando-dijo rápidamente la princesa superando su vergüenza anterior mientras el pequeño mini golem veía a los mamíferos marinos hacer piruetas en el aire

-o es verdad, mira que lindos pececitos-dijo haciendo su típica voz de inbe.. Que diga inocente-sabes ya quiero ver a mama y a malvavisco-dijo olaf dando vuelta mientras hacía reír a la princesa

-por cierto porque llamas mama a Elsa, digo estoy consciente que ella te creo-dijo dudosa la castaña por como llamaba a su hermana su creación

-por eso mismo me dijeron que tanto mama como a ti fueron creadas por dos personas y a estos son sus padres, mama y papa-dijo alegre el muñeco, pero de repente este se calló llamando la atención de Anna-me preguntare si mama ya me consiguió un papa-dijo emocionado el pequeño muñeco de nieve causando que en su frente saliera una vena

-como que un papa-dijo/grito enojada confundiendo al muñeco de nieve-'no permitiré que algún hombre me arrebate el amor de mi hermana, me tomo mucho tiempo recuperarla para que solo un imbécil me la quite, los hombres son malos solo quieren aprovecharse de las mujeres, no permitiré que a mi hermana le pase lo mismo que a mí'-pensaba la princesa mientras extrañamente cierto azabache en el castillo estornudaba fuertemente

=de regreso en el castillo=

Afuera del cuarto del azabache demonio, se podía ver a la reina de arendelle ligeramente emocionada ya que para ser sincera quería conocer mejor al joven, su cara estaba ligeramente colorada muy notorio en su pálida piel la cual hubiera sido notado por los guardias pero estos se fueron a petición de su gobernante

Pero justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta oyó unas risas provenir del otro lado, lo cual la desconcertó, ya que era de una mujer, y después oyó como una voz masculina hablo en alegremente en otro idioma el cual ella conocía

Rápidamente recordó a cierta extranjera de cabello verde que trabajaba en el castillo, y extrañamente se los imagino a ambos desnudos en la cama abrasándose, mientras la joven repagaba ciertos enormes atributos en el pecho del azabache, lo cual la hizo sentir inferior, mientras posaba su mano en el pecho y esta solo se deprimía, pero rápidamente volvió a oír otra risa y un ligero jadeo húmedo

Rápidamente abrió/azoto la puerta para ver como en la cama se encontraba cierta peliverde de boca abajo con su vestido "ligeramente" subido permitiendo ver sus largar y carnosas piernas, mientras sobre ella estaba cierto azabache entre sus piernas y con sus manos sobre la espalda de esta que seguía jadeando de placer

El rostro de la princesa paso de rojo-apenado a azul-aterrada para pasar de nuevo a rojo-furioso

-aléjate de ella maldito pervertido-grito rápidamente mientras levantaba sus manos hacia el azabache y de esta salía una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado que golpeo de lleno al joven que quedó atrapado en un bloque de hielo dejando de fuera la cabeza de este junto sus manos y cola la cual temblaba de frio

La sirvienta peliverde al oír el grito y la ráfaga fría se enderezo espantada enderezándose bruscamente ocasionando que esta callera sentada de la cama y se quejara de dolor

-hay..yaiayai-dijo adolorida la sirvienta que volteo hacia el azabache solo para verlo en su congelada prisión temblando del frio y después volteo hacia la otra dirección pero antes fue atrapada en un abrazó mientras una mano le acariciaba la cabeza

-ya, ya.. sanae yo te ayudare a superar este horrible trauma, nadie te volverá a tocar y mucho menos este abusador-dijo la reina mientras que sus pensamientos eran otros, como; "maldita aprovechada de seguro lo sedujiste con esas sandias" o "yo hubiera estado mejor en su lugar" y también.. "o posiblemente realmente quiere controlar mi reino y crear un harem con todas las bellas mujeres de arendelle", este último pensamiento ocasionó que se enojara y se deprimiera al pensar la peor situación y roja ya que se había vuelto a imaginar a ella misma con ropas desgarradas con un vientre inflamado debido a un futuro alumbramiento mientras le servía una copa de vino a cierto azabache ya mayor que se encontraba sentado en un trono, pero rápidamente esta fue despertada de sus pervertidos sueños al oír una vocecita repagada a su pecho

-s.. su majestad se siente bien su nariz está sangrando-dijo inocentemente Senae-y porque congelo a rin_sama por estarme dando un, masaje- volvía a preguntar mientras la rubia se quedaba perpleja por lo dicho por la sirvienta

-ma.. masaje-dijo dudosamente Elsa, mientras la sirvienta solo asentía con la cabeza,-quiere decir que-dijo en un susurro inaudible-'masaje.. Masaje…, como es posible'- pensaba mientras veía al congelado mestizo demoniaco, y efectivamente sus ropas seguían puestas apenando más a la reina-'queee… cómo es posible que me confundiera, su primera impresión de mi será que soy una especie de tirana o de una mojigata que no tolera ni siquiera el contacto entre mis súbditos o incluso una sádica con tendencias a la Psicrofilia'-pensaba deprimida y avergonzada, mientras una mini Elsa era aplastada por una roca que decía "MAL PENSADA/PERVERTIDA"

=5 minutos y de una descongelación después=

Tras liberar al joven oriental se podía ver la chimenea de la habitación encendida y frente a esta a rin con una gruesa cobija envolviéndole, mientras temblaba como gelatina en un terremoto, mientras un traicionero moco se alargaba desde su nariz casi tocando el suelo con la cara completamente pálida del frio y las llamas de su cabeza parecía el fuego de una vela, mientras que atrás de él se encontraba cierta reina sentada en la cama mientras sus manos jugaban con su trenza y su cara estaba completamente roja de vergüenza en todo este tiempo no sabía que decir o como disculparse con el azabache

-Gomen nasai/prosent så langt-dijeron al unísono la reina y el joven azabache lo cual hizo que se sorprendieran mutuamente, rin se había sorprendido ya que quien había hablado en japonés fue la reina e igual que rin había hablado en noruego (N/A; ya que muchas de las estructuras y vestimentas son de allí)

Pero justo cuando la reina iba a hablar la puerta se abrió mostrando a la sirvienta peliverde seguida de un hombre de proporciones amplias

-su majestad-dijo el hombre quien al entrar hacia una reverencia

-que pasa sir sigfri-pregunto Elsa al ver entrar al hombre de gran tamaño

-su majestad quería saber que le dijeron los trolls, sobre el-dijo en nombrado sir sigfri

-Sanae, te puedes retirar-dijo la reina apenada al ver a la sirvienta y recordar el accidente previo

-perdone su majestad pero el… joven no sabe nuestra lengua, sería mejor que Sanae nos sirva de interprete-dijo el hombre mayor viendo como la sirvienta se retiraba y esta se detuvo al oír su nombre

-su majestad pienso que sería mejor que me quedara para servir de intérprete-dijo muy animada esta ya que también tenía curiosidad de saber más sobre su compatriota

-no será necesario ya que yo si conozco su lengua, mejor puedes continuar con tus deberes-dijo la reina mientras guiaba a la peliverde a la salida mientras desviaba la vista de la joven lo cual le extraño ya que para quienes ya conocían a la reina sabían que ella siempre veía a la cara a las personas y con una sonrisa a excepción de ahora

-enseguida su majestad-dijo la sirvienta confusa por el comportamiento de su reina

-según los trolls y kuro…-dijo la reina para empezar su explicación pero fue interrumpida por rin

-ah…, kuro, donde esta kuro-dijo el azabache en su lengua la cual solo entendió Elsa

-el esta aqu...-iba a responder la reina mientras señalaba al felino quien seguía congelado, y de un rápido movimiento de manos este se descongelo y callo en un charco de agua,-haya- dijo señalando rápidamente al gato que por la hipotermia se había puesto blanco y se enderezaba tambaleándose por la entumición de músculos

-valla no me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación supongo que estaba muy cansado dijo rin nuevamente en su idioma sin notar el cambio de color del gato

-'si no mal recuerdo ese animal era negro, porque esta blanco y sobre un charco…'-dijo mentalmente sir sigfri viendo el estado del gato -'creo que la volvió a ofenderla'-dijo esto último con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

-'valla no dijo nada sobre la palidez del gato, creo que lo hizo para que no me sienta mal o no se habrá dado cuenta, no quien no se daría cuenta del cambio de color de su mascota'-pensó Elsa haciendo sus propias conclusiones sin saber que estas últimas eran las acertadas

-'no recuerdo que haiga sido blanco talvez no me di cuenta'-pensó rin quien había agarrado al gato y lo abrazaba alegremente al ver a su amigo y este se repagaba a él buscando calor

Y después de eso la reina explico todo lo dicho por el anciano troll, claro sin entrar en detalles de la plática privada, cabe mencionar que sigfri tenía una cara de alivio al oír que este era como la reina y no deseaba hacer algún mal si no regresar a donde sea que el haiga salido, mientras que nuestro joven y azabache protagonista tenía otro tipo de expresión…, de ignorancia y con función debido a su escasa compresión del lenguaje ocupado por las demás personas en la habitación y claro esto fue notado por el hombre mayor, el gato que tenía una cara de decepción y debes en cuanto este temblaba por su anterior confinamiento helado, por la reina quien, veía esa expresión de con función en la cara del joven y le parecía adorable como si fuera un niño que no entiende algo que le han explicado más de una vez

-no entendiste nada verdad rin-pregunto el pequeño kuro quien se había subido al hombro de rin

-hhhha…, no-dijo el azabache deprimido

-ah-exhalo decepcionado el pequeño-no entiendo, como puedes ser tan despistado-dijo enojado el gato demonio mientras cómicamente su cabeza parecía que se inflo de repente

-a quien le llamas despistado, tú jamás le entiendes a mis bromas-dijo de igual manera mientras su cabeza parecía un globo sobre inflado quien repagaba su cabeza contra kuro

-lo del sukiyaki, no fue una broma, a eso se le llama crueldad, sabes que a los gato no toleramos las cosas calientes-dijo acusadoramente el felino demonio

-y cómo quieres que lo sepa bola de pelos-se defendió rin mientras su flama se tornaba roja de enojo

Mientras ellos peleaban y los demás presentes en la habitación veían esto con una gota bajando por su nuca

-su majestad no entiendo cómo es posible que el gato pueda hablarnos perfectamente en nuestro idioma y a la ves comunicarse con el joven en su propia lengua, si le entiendo-pregunta baba el señor viendo la lamentable y un poco cómica escena frente a el

-bueno según lo que me explicó el anciano pabbie eso se debe a que hay una gran cantidad de aura mágica en el mundo lo que permite la comunicación entre seres mágicos con los humanos y según tengo entendido esta se ira desvaneciendo a través del tiempo por eso en su tiempo no se pueden entender los seres mágicos y los humanos e septo que estos tengan una fuerte aura mágica-explicó la reina como toda una erudita a diferencia de sigfri que solo asentía la cabeza sin entender de lo que hablaba la reina

-por cierto, usted le cree en verdad que viene del futuro-pregunto saliendo de su estupefacción

-no sé si vienen o no del futuro pero creo que dice la verdad, en que no tienen malas intenciones contra el reino-dijo la reina con un tono de felicidad y entusiasmo que fue fácilmente reconocido por el hombre

-bueno yo me retirare su majestad, con su permiso, que se divierta en su plática y descuide yo me ocupare de los tratados-dijo insinuando algo, el hombre quien se retiraba de la habitación mientras Elsa se apenaba

-ah…-dijo Elsa quien no había entendido ese tono de voz en sir sigfri-gr..gra.. Gracias-dijo rápidamente sin darse cuenta del entusiasmo que tenía en la voz por quedase sola con el joven azabache

-claro, con su permiso-dijo solo para salir por el marco de la puerta, mientras la reina lo perdía de vista

Y así ambos "jóvenes" se quedaron solos sin contar del gato quien se seguía peleando con su compañero, lo cual Elsa al botear a ver al azabache, a la reina le apareció una gota de sudor que bajaba de su nuca al ver como estos se pelaban literalmente como gatos callejeros llegando al extremo de morderse y rasguñarse mutuamente

Elsa con un ligero tosido llamo la atención del joven quien se voltio a verla mientras sobre su cabeza se encontraba kuro quien asombrosamente lograba morderle toda la cabeza a rin lo cual ocasiono que en la frente de la reina se dibujara una gota de sudor aún más grande que la anterior

-creo que no nos entendiste..., verdad-dijo Elsa con un tono de voz calmado lo cual extraño al azabache, ya que hace poco esta le había atacado y después le había pedido disculpas solo para después actuar como la superior del hombre sin entender el porqué de esto

-cla… claro que entendí-dijo solo para desviar la mirada del bello rostro de la mujer lo cual extrañamente le hacía sentirse extraño

-si solo los "av(de)" y "og(y)"-dijo kuro quien ya se había desprendido de la cabeza de rin

-claro que no-grito a la defensiva el joven confirmando lo dicho por el gato

-si..si quieres, te..te lo puedo explicar en tu idioma-dijo tímidamente la reina quien había hablado en el dialecto del joven

-si, por cierto como sabes japonés-contesto y pregunto rin sin notar la timidez de la rubia

-ah, y di,e tu como sabes noruego, en mi caso hace un tiempo atrás me la pasaba enserada en mi cuarto y en esos tiempos los ocupe para leer mucho y estudiar y leer cualquier libro que caía en mis manos-dijo distante y desanimada-'sin tomar en cuenta que era la única manera que encontré para que mis poderes se tranquilizaran'-pensó deprimida esto último mientras recordaba aquellos días

-oh, bueno en realidad era una asignatura en mi antiguo colegio aunque no aprendí mucho y por cierto tú de que trabajas aquí-pregunto rin cambiando el tema y confundiendo a la reina

-disculpa-pregunto al no entender la pregunta

-te llamas Ersa verdad, bueno me imagino que debes ser la guardaespaldas de la reina, con ese poder que tienes debe ser muy fácil-volvía a decir rin sin notar como Elsa se enojaba y deprimía por lo dicho por el joven ya que literalmente le estaba declarando algún tipo de mercenaria o violenta

-no mi nombre es Elsa, no Ersa y yo pues soy la... reina-dijo la rubia en voz baja pero lo suficiente para ser escuchada por el joven

-'LA REINA'-grito rin estupefacto mientras Elsa solo afirmaba tímidamente

-ah, sí de echo el hombre que salió era un conde-dijo la rubia ligeramente avergonzada ya que él la confundió con una guardia lo cual era ilógico, ya que jamás habían puesto a una mujer en un puesto así de peligroso

-perdóneme su majestad, su alteza, excelencia…-decía apenado el azabache haciendo muchas reverencias por sus anteriores comentarios lo cual le saco una ligera risa a la reina de las nieves lo cual llamo la atención al joven

-descuida entiendo que pienses que la realeza sea estirada y altanera-dijo alegre la rubia -bueno, que tal si iniciamos e nuevo-dijo posándose frente a Rin e hizo una reverencia mientras sujetaba el vuelo de su vestido-mucho gusto yo soy Elsa reina de arendelle-tras esto se enderezo-pero me puedes llamar solamente Elsa-dijo regalándole una sonrisa que sonrojo a Rin

Este igual se levantó y izo una reverencia-yo soy Okumura rin, y es un placer conocerla su excelencia, que diga Elsa-corrigió amable el azabache sacanole un ligero rubor a la rubia por el tono de voz del joven

-y bien que quieres que te esplique primero-pregunto mientras esta lo tomaba de las manos y lo guiaba a la cama, ambos se sentaban en la orilla de la cama y sin soltarse las manos lo cual llamo la atención de kuro quien ya se había recuperado

=fuera del castillo=

En la entrada del enorme palacio se podía ver a cierta sirvienta peliverde barriendo la entrada

-me pregunto porque la reina no quiso que le sirviera de traductor a rin-decía la joven hacia una de sus compañeras quien limpiaba con un trapo la enorme puerta de madera, mientras recordaba cómo tras llevar al conde fue sacada del cuarto por la reina quien se sentía muy apenad

-entonces dices que ese sujeto no es peligroso a pesar de que su apariencia terrorífica-dijo esta quien seguía limpiando la puerta, esta vestía el mismo uniforme que Sanae solo que esta carecía de tamaño (ya saben que) y su cabello era castaño claro y ojos cafés

-su apariencia no es terrorífica yo diría que es algún guardián de mi nación de origen talvez incluso era tratado como dios y tenía algún templo pero debido a la guerra que hay allá decidió darse un retiro-dijo la peliverde alegre ya que incluso recordaba haber oído como mencionaba un arma muy importante en su pequeña charla

-ósea como un ángel de la guarda pero japonés-dijo la castaña sacándole una gota de sudor a su compañera por burlarse por su costumbre-Sanae yo no veo esa comparación posible y talvez la reina pidió que te retiraras para no sentirse superada-dijo ligeramente deprimida esto último mientras la mencionada volteaba a verla sin entender a lo que se refería pero al hacer ese moviente sus atributos rebotaron haciendo sentir mal a otra criada-si posiblemente no quería sentirse ignorada-dijo volteando a ver al jardín donde varios empleados veían a la joven extranjera "barrer"

=en el cuarto=

-ha ha ha… entonces ella vio al perro y quiso golpear al niño por compararla con por sus cejas con las de su mascota-dijo rin quien se sujetaba el estómago por la risa

-tus amigos, suenan muy divertidos-dijo la reina quien contenía reírse a carcajadas al imaginarse lo sucedido-imagino que los extrañaras mucho-dijo Elsa quien veía como la sonrisa del azabache desaparecía ligeramente haciendo que se arrepintiera

-sí y por eso no dejare de buscar una forma de regresar-dijo seriamente rin lo cual deprimió un poco a Elsa

-pero pabbie dijo…-intento decir Elsa pero fue interrumpida

-no me importa lo que dijo el troll, no puedo rendirme, no me puedo imaginarme como se debe de sentir mi hermano-dijo rin con dolor en su voz mientras apretaba sus puños

-lo quieres mucho verdad-dijo triste la reina al imaginarse el dolor del joven

-si es mi única familia, lo único que me queda y creo que no sería justo hacerle creer que estoy muerto-dijo esto último más alegre-pero también pienso que si regresara él se sentiría mal si ya comenzó una relación con shiemi-dijo esto ligeramente deprimido, lo cual fue notado por Elsa quien involuntariamente hizo descender la temperatura

Lo que hizo alzar una ceja a kuro quien pacientemente había visto el comportamiento de la reina y se le hacía muy sospechoso ya que él le había contado todo eso con los trolls y como anteriormente cada vez que mencionaban a cierta rubia amante de la naturaleza esta se enojaba

-'rayos ahora resulta que la yandere Yuki-onna es celosa, bueno... espues de todo es una yandere'-pensó kuro pero al instante sintió como su cola era congelada y podía sentir la mirada de la reina sobre él lo cual lo asusto y solo se alejo

-y dígame su majestad usted cómo es que tiene esa habilidad claro si no es una molestia contarme-dijo rin quien extrañamente se sentía apenado y nervioso pero en confianza

-por favor dime Elsa bueno en realidad no es ninguna molestia, veras desde que yo nací...-empezó a narrar la historia de su vida (literalmente), pero mientras esta hablaba y rin la escuchaba atentamente y no pudo evitar encontrar ciertas similitudes...

-'no entiendo ahora que tiene rin primero la yandere actúa celosa y ahora el cabeza hueca de rin actúa como si estuviera frente de shiemi..., o acaso es posible que le parezca atractiva, bueno tomando en cuenta la revistas que tenía bajo la cama de eran de mujeres mayores'-pensaba kuro quien solo se limitó a subirse en la cama y acomodarse en la almohada -'bueno creo que no es de preocuparme después de todo ella es mayor de él y tiene poderes, lo mejor será a esperar y ver cómo avanzan las cosas, talvez me pueda quedar en este lugar y dejar de preocuparme sobre cómo quiere rin vengarse de la muerte de su padre'-pensaba el felino quien se acomodaba y empezaba a dormir plácidamente

Continuara…

Bueno aquí está el nuevo cap y como verán la historia ha sufrido algunos cambios así como la línea de tiempo ya que rin llegaba justo un día antes del cumpleaños de Anna, sin tiempo de conocer a la reina, calculo que el siguiente estará después de vacaciones debido a planes hechos previamente, y felices fiestas

Capítulo 2; una flecha helada al corazón, llantos del futuro…


	2. Capitulo 2

Renuncia de derechos; ni ao no exorcist ni frozen me pertenecen ya que hacia fuera ao no exorcist seguiría y frozen hubiera sido gore…

Un agradecimiento a los que siguen esta historia así como por su paciencia…

* * *

Capítulo 2; una flecha helada al corazón, llantos del futuro…

* * *

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban ablando, ni si siquiera notaron cuando estos se recostaron en la cama y siguieron hablando (malpensados), como si se trataran de viejos conocidos que se ponían al día tras no verse en mucho tiempo, ella le contaba como sufrió cuando se aisló de todos por su bien y el cada noche soñaba cuando lastimo a su hermana, así como la culpa y agonía que la carcomía por dentro, él hablo el cómo lo miraban cuando niño como si fuera un monstruo y el cómo lastimo a su padre y hermano en esa época de su infancia, también con su pesar y miedo al rechazo de sus compañeros si les contaba sobre sus orígenes, así como cuando se entero el cómo su madre y el mismísimo satán se conocieron, y para su alivio, Elsa le dijo algo que lo tranquilizo y demostró que eso no le importaba sus orígenes, "somos lo que decidimos ser, no quienes fueron nuestros padres"

Ya cayendo el atardecer el pequeño kuro habría los ojos, solo para ver cómo estos seguían hablando

-oye Rin tengo hambre-dijo el nekomata llamando la atención de la pareja

-eh…-dijeron estos para mirar en medio de ellos al felino quien los miraba con ojos suplicantes

-por dios, es cierto no hemos dejado de hablar desde la mañana-dijo la reina ligeramente apenada-y por la hora ya perdimos la comida-dijo mientras se levantaba y veía por la ventana el atardecer

Rin se para y se puso alado de la rubia y observo el atardecer a su lado, el joven semi demonio volteo a ver a la reina quien en su pálida piel se teñía con los últimos rayos del día

-valla que belleza-dijo inconscientemente mientras veía a Elsa y como resplandecía su rostro con la luz del atardecer volteo asombrada solo para ver como el azabache giraba rápidamente su rostro para seguir viendo por la ventana

Elsa pensó por un segundo que hablaba de ella pero al ver como el atardecer iluminaba con una luz rojiza el rostro de este, descarto la idea, esta se dirigió a la puerta desanimada sin saber que ese rojizo en el rostro de Rin era en realidad un sonrojo…

-bueno si no te importa me podrías acompañar en la cena-pregunto la reina mientras se giraba para oír la respuesta del joven simulando su decepción por lo dicho por este

-claro, me encantaría-dijo Rin aliviado de que ella no se dio cuenta y así como él no se dio cuenta del estado de ella, Rin salió del cuarto dejando aserto a su familiar felino el cual noto como este seguía con sus rasgos demoníacos visibles…

-no lo puedo creer, Rin no escondió su cola-dijo mientras sonreía-será que en este lugar podrá tener una vida más plena-pensó alegre pero-o por el hambre salió así-pensó esto último asintiendo con la cabeza como si se auto contestara…

* * *

En el pasillo del castillo se podía ver el a la reina y a su invitado quien era víctima de miradas de pánico y asombro de los criados así como alguno que otro guardia, lo cual fue notado por ambos

-'en que estaba pensando en salir así, si sanae casi le da un infarto al verme, no quiero saber que pasara con los guardias'-pensó desanimado sin recordar que este se encontraba en su traje de cumpleaños cuando conoció a la peli verde , mientras Rin pensaba en eso en la mente de Elsa pasaba algo parecido

-'le voy a demostrar que no tiene que esconder su verdadero ser y que aquí nadie lo juzgara, bueno sin tomar en cuenta que lo ataque al pensar que este se aprovechó de sanae'-pensó deprimida al recordar lo sucedido en la mañana, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Rin bajaba la mirada por las miradas ocasionales y el cómo era ignorado cuando saludaban los subtipos de la gobernante

-dime, kuro toma leche o alguna otra cosa-pregunto esto Elsa esperando cambiar el ánimo del joven

-ehh…, no con la leche basta-pregunto extrañado de esta pregunta, distrayendo su atención de las miradas

-para hacer que le lleven un plato de leche-contesto esta-después de todo él también tenía hambre-dijo sonriente la reina

-me pregunto que estará haciendo Yukio-dijo la vela ambulante sin fijarse que hablo en voz alta, llamando la atención de la reina lo cual lo hizo reaccionar -disculpa, no era mi intención molestarte con mis preocupaciones y problemas-dijo el azabache al ver como Elsa ponía una expresión de tristeza y bajaba la mirada

-descuida después de todo es tu hermano menor, es común que te preocupes, no me puedo imaginar cómo me sentiría si mi hermana pensara que morí y no fuera así-dijo esto con una sonrisa triste, y apática -pero bueno solo puedes esperar a que pase lo mejor-dijo mientras se paraba frente a una puerta en donde había dos guardias, los cuales "discretamente" veían a Rin con desconfianza

Pero al miran a su reina estos solo hicieron una reverencia y abrieron las puertas dejando entrar a la "pareja", Rin al cruzar el marco de la puerta solo pudo asombrarse por el gran salón así como la enorme mesa

-aquí es donde comes-hablo con asombro haciendo que la rubia soltara una ligera pero elegante risilla

-no, solo cuando hay que cerrar un tratado muy importante, y en casos de algún baile o cena de año nuevo en donde se invita a toda la población de la capital-dijo animada, viendo asombrado al joven por lo último-veras después de lo que paso en mi coronación, decidí demostrarles que no debían de temerme, hace que en mi primer año se hizo la primera y al siguiente me entere que muchos esperaban que llegaran las fechas decembrinas-dijo sin fijarse que el joven tenía una mirada de admiración como de asombro y al ver como esta se recargaba de espaldas en la enorme mesa haciendo que sus curvas se denotaran no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-y..., entonces donde generalmente comes-dijo Rin ligeramente apenado mientras desviaba la mirada, lo cual para su asombro no fue notado por ella

-pues…, sígueme-dijo Elsa animada, ya que tras la partida de su hermana había agarrado la costumbre de comer con sus criadas ya que comer sola en el gran salón o en su cuarto le recordar sus días de exilio-generalmente comía con mi hermana en el jardín o si el día no se prestaba en el cuarto de ella o en el mío-dijo alegre recordando esos momentos que le parecían tan lejanos

Estos habían entrado en un pequeño cuarto a comparación del enorme salón en donde se podían ver algunos guardias y a los mayordomos así como a las sirvientas quienes comían mientras bromeaban e convivían

Al ver a la reina estos le dieron una reverencia respetuosamente, después de todo a pesar que su reina los tratara como amigos en lugar de simples plebeyos el cual caso que pasaba en otros reinos, pero estos se tensaron al ver al como detrás de ella entraba el joven con notorios rasgos sobrenaturales las risas callaron lo cual desanimo a la reina ya que sin duda le sería difícil que Rin se acostumbrara y se sintiera en casa

En el caso de Rin no pudo dejar de sentirse como bicho raro, como si fuese algún leproso…

-'en que pensaba, sin la funda es obvio que asustare a muchos'-pensó triste lo cual no lo aparentaba ya que su costumbre de tener una cara de "me bale madres", pero este fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver un mechón de pelos verdes se paraba frente a él y...

-_Rin_sama, que bueno verlo mejor, desea que le sirva un poco de comida_-hablo la sirvienta peli verde, quien a su costumbre hablo animada en su idioma, extrañando a los demás ya que ella se asustaba con desconocidos, pero en el caso de la reina se le podía ver un tic en el ojo ya que sanae le robaba la atención del joven mestizo demonio el cual parecía haberse olvidado de ella

-_gracias no quisiera molestar_-alagado el azabache quien, no pudo evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa de que a pesar de lo sucedido ella le había perdido el miedo

-_hai, no es problema_-hablo mientras se dirigía a la cocina alegre de poder ayudar a su compatriota, pero esta se detuvo y volteo hacia la reina de las nieves...-ahora le traigo su plato su majestad-dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Elsa tomo el brazo de Rin y se dirigió hacia unas cillas desocupadas en donde se sentó y para asombro de Rin quien tenía un sonrojo como de los vasallos (sin sonrojo) la reina no había soltado su brazo, dándole una apariencia de una pareja muy enamorada

los guardias al ver el sonrojo del joven solo tuvieron un tipo pensamiento, "como demonios, cautivo a la reina, infeliz suertudo", "el demonio encanto a la reina" o en el caso de las sirvientas "KYYYAA..., la reían está bajo el control del demonio, y sus siguientes victimas seremos nosotras", "la reina se ve realmente feliz", y "para ser demonio no está mal", "KYAAA, por fin la reina encontró el amor con alguien igual a ella", estos y otros eran los pensamientos de distintos tipos de emociones surgían de los que veían a la "feliz pareja", en eso la peli verde volvía con los platos de un guiso pero para costumbre de ella, se tropezó con sus propios pies y tiro el guiso el cual era un tipo de sopa el cual callo sobre el joven semi demonio quedándole como sombrero el tazón

la oji dorada solo veía espantada al joven tras cometer su equivocación mientras Elsa se tapaba la boca, los guardias discretamente posaron sus manos en las espadas por si "algo" pasaba así como las doncellas veían con terror la neutral expresión del joven, pero una carcajada los confundió ya que dicha cargada venia de la reina quien no pudo resistir la risa pero, lo que los asombro más fue ver como el joven bañado en guiso reír y el cómo se "probaba", lo cual aliviano el ambiente haciendo que estos también rieran así como la apenada peli verde quien solo pudo deprimirse más pero tras una palabras de apoyo por parte de sus amigas esta recupero su sonrisa...

Tras una nueva orden de guiso nuevo y una charla casi amena debido a que en forma de disculpa sanae le servía de intérprete, lo cual enojo ligeramente a Elsa pero al ver el como empezaba la noche la hizo olvidar lo

El pensar que Rin podría adaptarse fácilmente a su reino la alegraba realmente, solo tendría que hacer un ajuste en su apretada agenda para poder enseñarle hablar su idioma al joven, y así poder tener un pretexto para ser más cercana a él, como maestra y alumno lo cual termino sonrojando por sus propios pensamientos "íntimos" a la reina que por suerte nadie lo percato...

* * *

=en una época diferente...=

* * *

Tras el así dente con la puerta de ghaena, la ciudad seguía en reparaciones, mientras que la población escolar de la academia de la verdadera luz hubo un cambio, todos los alumnos que habían recibido en cierta forma el mashou y que ahora veían a los demonios estudiaban para ser exorcistas, así como el degrado de Yukio a su viejo rango, los amigo de Rin lentamente iban superando su perdida excepto su hermano quien no se dejaba de culpar por confiar en su abuelo

Los alumnos seguían sus vidas, así como la ciudad…

Y justo ahora en uno de los salones de la academia de la verdadera cruz, se ver a Yukio quien aprovechaba para descansar en el descanso/receso

-'no puedo creer que ya ha pasado un mes desde que sucedió todo'-pensaba deprimido el Okumura-oni_san-dijo en un susurro mientras del rabillo del ojo se le escapaba una lagrima

=flash back=

El joven Okumura quien apenas había sido dado de alta y recién le habían informado que tenía que presentarse ante sus superiores, en el camino pudo ver como las reparaciones no se hicieron esperar, así como sus alumnos y compañeros de la fracción exorcista lo miraban con tristeza y compañerismo ante su perdida

Al estar frente al edificio de la dirección de la academia pudo se encontró con cierta espada china peli teñida quien tenía un brazo extendido como saludo y usaba su usual bikini permitiéndo ver un vendaje en el vientre, esta al verlo, solo pudo bajar la mirada y decir

-ya te dieron de alta cuatro ojos...-hablo usual, mientras veía como este, se mantenía sin expresión alguna

-oye, después de que recibamos el sermón te apetece en ir por unos tragos...-dijo intentando cambiar el ambiente

-no gracias deseo poder descansar-dijo apagado mientras metía una llave en la cerradura para después de esto entrar y dejar a Shura con la palabra en la boca

-quien servía para estas cosas eras tú Shiro, viejo este mocoso te necesita-dijo desanimada mientras recordaba a su mentor y figura paterna mientras empezaba a seguir al joven castaño

* * *

=en los dormitorios=

* * *

Se podía ver a Yukio acostado en su cama tras pasar toda la tarde a los nuevos miembros del consejo los cuales no hicieron otra cosa que repetir el cómo sus actos conllevaron al descubrimiento parcial de uno de los secretos más resguardados de la humanidad y el como la imprudencia de Shiro trajo tantos problemas, así como el no haber matado al medio mestizo demoníaco el cual era su hermano fue una gota más a caos echo por su abuelo, pero antes de que le dijeran de su degrado a su anterior rango, las palabras que oyó se quedarían grabadas en fuego en su mente...

"honramos el sacrificio de tu hermano, y por lo mismo deseamos que su alma haiga alcanzado el descanso eterno, en donde quiera que el este"

-oni_san, perdón-decía una y otra vez mientras hacía algo que desde pequeño no hacia...

…Llorar…

=fin flash back=

Yukio se secó una lagrima traicionera sin fijarse el cómo era visto por cierto hombre de "elegante" traje blanco…

-aun extrañas a rin-pregunto este al Okumura

-si-respondió sin notarlo, pero cuando reacciono…-AHHH…-grito mientras se enderezaba de su asiento y se repagaba a la pared con terror-director Mephisto, me pudo haber ocasionado un infarto-dijo exaltado mientras veía al peli morado con una sonrisa

-bueno Yukio, solo quería saber como estas-pregunto este viendo como el castaño se volvía a sentar detrás de su escritorio

-estoy mucho mejor, mis heridas ya sanaron por completo-contesto mientras tomaba un folder el cual tenía un anuncio por parte de la dirección-aprovechando que esta aquí, porque habrá una excursión a Tokio-pregunto dudoso

-fácil, para distraer al alumnado, enterarse que existen demonios capases de destruir ciudades, fácilmente altera la cordura-dijo presuntos y amable

-re are mi pregunta porque mi grupo tiene una ruta diferente a la de los demás-exclamo el Okumura viendo como su superior vadeaba la cabeza confuso pero con una sonrisa traicionera

-no sé de qué me hablas-dijo solo para salir del salón

Mientras el joven maestro volviera a ver la lista

-'será mejor que averigüe que hay de especial en el museo de arte'-analizo este mientras buscaba otra variante en el itinerario

Mientras en los pasillos se podía ver a Mephisto quien saco su reloj de bolsillo pero este al abrirse se ve un cronometro el cual marcaba desde el año hasta el segundo faltando así solo 2 semanas, 3 días y 1 hora para que terminara de contar

-ya falta poco-dijo al viento mientras sonreía-bueno al menos ya supe cómo es que fue hacia halla-dijo nostálgico-solo me falta ver el desenlace, de esta loca novela-dijo ansioso mientras una nube de humo lo cubrió y de esta salía un perro quien apresuro el paso

=Reino de arendelle=

* * *

En la habitación en donde había sido alojado el mestizo demoniaco se podía ver al pequeño gato con los ojos en blanco y todo esquelético mientras débilmente susurraba

-…co...mi...da…-decía una y otra vez

-Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, y como se habrán dado cuenta cambie la historia, pero el trama original se mantendrá, Elsa y Rin enamorados, Anna celosa y uno que otro adelanto del futuro en tiempo "real"…

No se pierdan el siguiente Capítulo de Opuestos;

Capítulo 3; ¿Demonio pirómano o Ángel de fuego?


	3. Capitulo 3

Renuncia de derechos; ni ao no exorcist ni frozen me pertenecen ya que hacia fuera ao no exorcist seguiría y frozen hubiera sido gore…

Un agradecimiento a los que siguen esta historia así como por su paciencia…

* * *

Capítulo 3; ¿Demonio piró-mano o Ángel de fuego? Parte 1

* * *

=madrugada=

El sol se asomaba por las colinas mostrando lo temprano que era, pero en la habitación de rin se podía ver a este frente a la ventana ya vestido mientras su cola se movía inquieta de un lado a otro y con unos pequeños golpe en la puerta que llamo la atención del azabache

-rin_sama, ya esta despierto-pregunto la sirvienta peliverde en su idioma dándole a entender quién era

-pasa-exclamo rin mientras veía que la joven peli verde entrar al cuarto-sucede algo-pregunto confundido mientras veía como esta se posaba a su lado

-bu.. bueno se me dijo que te ayudara en lo que fuera-dijo tímida mientras evitaba ver el rostro del joven-y me acorde que quería que lo despertara temprano-...

* * *

=3 HORAS DESPUÉS=

* * *

Era un nuevo día en arendelle, y como era costumbre los pobladores abrían sus puestos así como embarcaciones pesqueras y mercaderes entraban en los puertos como otras embarcaciones salían a mar abierto...

"-AAHh...!-"

Y en el cuarto de la gobernante del reino se podía oír los culturales sonidos de la naturaleza, dentro de este se podía ver como esta dormía plácidamente mientras sus manos jugueteaban debajo de la sabanas haciendo que gozara más de sus sueños los cuales eran interpretados por cierto joven semi-demonio con poca ropa y ella sobre el "buscándole nombre al niño"...

Pero estos "dulces" sueños fueron interrumpidos por cierta doncella, Ama de llaves y asistente personal de Elsa que tocaba la puerta pero a causa de su pesado sueño el cual era de familia esta había entrado y…

Al entrar la jefa del personal del castillo veía a su majestad quien solo soltaba uno que otro "suspiro" y llamaba a cierto azabache pidiéndole que sea mar rudo y que no tuviera piedad con ella…

-así Rin suéltalo todo…-dijo dormida la rubia mientras esta levantaba un brazo como si intentara alcanzar al joven

La señora de edad tenía una expresión seria por dichos actos así como su rostro completamente rojo

-alteza-hablo suavemente, pero al no recibir repuesta esta frunció el ceño y con voz de mando…

-ALTEZA-grito fuerte mente ocasionando que Elsa saltara de su cama y lanzara un rayo de hielo el cual choco con un espejo el cual reboto en el cante ladro del cuarto y saliera por la ventana y este entrara en un recientemente sil intrico y saliera por un cuero/trompeta el cual salió disparado hacia una ciudad en donde cierto cortador de hielo se encontraba ligando a una campesina y por efectos del karma este término congelado mientras se rascaba las posaderas dejándolo en una posición cómica

* * *

=devuelta en el castillo=

* * *

Se podía ver a una colorada Elsa quien se cambiaba detrás de un biombo sus ropas intimas, mientras la mujer mayor le leía su inti denario

-después de su desayuno tiene que atender a la embajada de Rumania, después el gremio de campesinos que desean pedirle un arreglo en los canales de riego, al consorcio de pescadores que desean hablar con usted para que les brindemos mas protección debido a los rumores de piratas vistos cerca de las costa en reinos vecinos-terminando de hablar la seria señora mientras veía como la reina salía vistiendo un camisón mientras se empezaba a generar un vestido de hielo sobre este

-¿piratas?-pregunto preocupada-y cree que se vallan a acercar a nuestras costas-pregunto intrigada la reina

-lo dudo, después de todo en estas regiones es poco usual verlos, y la única ves fue cuando un corsario pirata se perdió en el mar-dijo despreocupada mientras veía como se relajaba su gobernante

-mmm…, por cierto no moviste algunos de mis deberes para que le pudiera enseñar nuestra lengua a rin-pregunto confundida al notar esto último y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-bueno en realidad no, le he pedido a senae que se encargue de eso-dijo mientras revisaba una tablilla con barias hojas y muchas anotaciones, mientras que su joven gobernante fruncía su mirada lo cual fue percibido por la señora

-'esa pechugona, estará todo el día con mi rin'-pensó enojada-'lo más seguro que lo engatuse con esas ubres sobre desarrolladas'-esto último pensó al imaginarse a la peli verde en un traje de maestra mientras nuestro suertudo protagonista veía con atención el cómo se desabrochaba su blusa dejando al descubiertos unas enormes oppais, acido que esta fuera cubierta por un aura oscuro y rojizo mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos mientras se podían ver dos círculos rojizos en representación de estos

-pero descuide arregle todo para que tuviera la tarde libre así como la noche-dijo mientras esta se dirigía hacia la salida-a por cierto después tendremos que hablar sobre cómo debe comportarse una dama, imagínese si alguien más la hubiera visto lo que hacía dormida-dijo con una voz reprobatoria, colorando con un carmesí fosforescente el blanco rostro de Elsa

* * *

=En el comedor=

* * *

Tras el bochornoso momento en su cuarto...

En el comedor de la servidumbre se podía ver como Elsa suspiraba mientras se llevaba una taza de chocolate caliente a su boca, mientras veía como todo el personal convivía después de todo desde que su hermana y ella eran pequeñas convivan y comían en ese lugar debido a lo ocupado de sus padres y que les parecía que comer solas y en un lugar tan grande como lo era el gran comedor las hacía sentirse abandonadas, aunque claro esto fue antes de su asidente

-'me pregunto dónde estará rin…, digo el también desayunara y donde esta sanae'-se preguntó al no ver a su joven invitado, así como la ausencia de la peli verde haciendo que su cerebro le juego una mala pasada al imaginarse a estos solos en el cuarto del joven "compartiendo" un poco de "calor corporal" matutino, mientras que su chocolate caliente se volvía una paleta helada

Pero una voz la distrajo de los planes de decapitación que se empezaban a formar en su cabeza para la peli verde...,

-su majestad aquí tiene-dijo una de las sirvientas que deposito el platillo frente a ella

-gracias-dijo la reina quien tomo un cubierto y empezó a consumir el guiso, mientras ella seguía con sus pensamientos, pero el sabor de la comida desvió estos-valla, los cocineros se lucieron con este platillo-dijo animada, pero un suspiro atrajo su atención

Al ver en el otro extremo de la mesa se podía ver a 2 hombres y 3 mujeres suspirar, mientras en sus rostros tenían un camino de lágrimas mientras seguían comiendo, vestían de blanco, con un uniforme muy singular, estos eran los chefts del castillo que tenían una mirada de derrota

-eh...!, acaso dije algo malo-pregunto Elsa llamando la atención de todos

-lo que pasa su majestad es que ellos no prepararon el platillo-dijo la misma sirvienta quien le había servido

-si no fueron ellos, entonces fue el jefe de cocineros no-pregunto sin entender su depresión después de todo quien dirigía la cocina del castillo era conocido en muchos reinos por ser un excelente cocinero

-pues en realidad fue...-dijo la sirvienta con suspenso atrayendo mas la atención de la reina de hielo

En la cocina se podía ver a cierto joven viajero del tiempo, el cual tenía puesto un delantal y un paliacate en la cabeza pasando debajo de las dos llamas azules las cuales danzaban vivida mente al ritmo del joven

Rin tenía un sartén en su mano izquierda y un cucharon de madera en la otra, mientras preparaba un platillo, atrás de él se podía ver barios ingredientes así como varias mesclas de condimentos, y atrás de estos se podía ver barias de las sirvientas así como un hombre mayor en cual vestía un traje de cheft, que veían con asombro la forma de cocinar de este

-valla, realmente tiene un talento nato-dijo en hombre el cual tenía los brazos cruzados mientras veían a Rin sacar otra ración del mismo platillo

-sí, él me dijo que aprendió desde muy joven a cocinar-comento sanae la cual cargaba y acariciaba al pequeño nekomata el cual ronroneaba amenamente

Pero la charla así como la atención del joven demonio fueron interrumpidas por un portazo, en las amplias puertas de la cocina, en la entrada de esta se podía ver a la rubia gobernante quien veía con asombro al joven con los utensilios de cocina en mano, así como los chismosos detrás de Elsa quien veían como el joven cocinaba como si nada

-_ehh...!,Ohayougozaimasu! Elsa_chan_/(buenos días)-saludo este mientras volvía a cocinar con una sonrisa en el rostro

-..., buenos días-contesto anonadada Elsa, mientras Rin continuaba cocinando

Mientras detrás de ella se podía ver todo los empleados del castillo hablar entre sí, "él realmente lo preparo", "no nos ira a envenenar", "con razón ellos están deprimidos", "alguien común los supero", "es muy buen cocinero", mientras detrás de ellos se podían ver a los aprendices del chef's, considerados los mejores cocineros del reino quienes estaban en el suelo deprimidos y con una aura morada de depresión sobre ellos...

-'pasa algo con ellos'-pregunto rin quien se separaba del orno

-'no se'-contesto Shiemi quien veia confundida a los chefts

Pasando aquel extraño momento y ya estando en el comedor se podía ver a Rin con los demás mientras recibía una mirada curiosa por parte de Elsa, y una de enojo por parte de los aprendices del maestro cheft

-'desde cuando sabes cocinar'-pregunto la gélida gobernante, en el idioma del joven azabache, este tomo un sorbo de agua y contesto

-'bueno cuando era más joven y vivía con mi hermano en el monasterio empecé a cocinar, pero bueno inicie metiendo la pata'-dijo rin nostálgico mientras le llegaban recuerdos de aquellos tiempos, lo cual entristeció a Elsa al pensar que le hizo recordarle algo malo

-'perdona, creo que te hice recordar a tus seres queridos'-dijo preocupado por la expresión del azabache

-'descuida no es como si hubieran muerto, o al menos eso espero'-dijo divertido lo último para tranquilizar a Elsa, sin ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta que eran el centro de atención de todos los presente

* * *

Dentro de una sala del castillo se podía ver a la reina helada junto con sir sigfri, quienes hablaban con los embajadores de una tierra lejana, quienes vestían elegantes trajes

Las negaciones estaban yendo bien pero en el rostro de la reina se veía una preocupación, no por los tratados comerciales que se realizaban, sino por cierto joven y cierta sirvienta extranjera los cuales se encontraban en la alcoba de rin completamente solos

-'me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a rin con esa entrometida, esta con ella haciendo eso o aquello con ella'-pensaba Elsa mientras sir sigfri hablaba sobre las ventajas de ocupar las mismas rutas e intercambios de mercancías entre ambos reinos

-...y con ese sería la base, también de otorgarles permisos para que puedan pasar por nuestras fronteras sin temor así como el trueque y venta de mercancía en nuestras mercados-dicho esto último por el hombre de robusta corpulencia fue lo oído por la reina

-'pero de que hablaba sir sigfri, demonios me perdí los acuerdo por mis celos'-se recrimino Elsa a si misma quien tenía una expresión de arrepentimiento

-realmente me parecen buenos termino, nuestra patria acepta los términos así como ustedes aceptan los nuestros, realmente esperábamos que no fuesen aceptados nuestros términos-dijo uno de los sujetos

-por qué pensaba eso-pregunto Elsa confusa

-no por nada en realidad-dijo el otro, pero-'no le puedo decir que temíamos que nos congelara como lo hizo con aquel enano prepotente'-pensaba asustado extrañando a sir Sigfri y a Elsa por la expresión en su cara

* * *

=Mientras en el cuarto de rin...=

* * *

Se podía ver a nuestro viajero del tiempo quien repetía cada palabra que le decía Sanae

-buenos días/god morgen-dijo la peli verde con una sonrisa en su bello rostro mientras sin mucho esfuerzo rin lo repetía-buenas tardes/god ettermiddag-

-Gob etter..mi..ddag-decia un poco tartamudeado rin

-bien ahora "como esta/som dette"-dijo mientras ponía una cara de aprobación y rin con entusiasmo lo volvía a repartir

-nada mal entonces repite "mucho gusto yo soy de Japón y deseo ser su amigo/Jeg er glad for å Japan og ønsker å være din venn"-

-...-pero rin solo se le quedo viendo

-que..., bueno estamos así desde el desayuno, imagino que deseas descansar-dijo comprensible mientras se estiraba haciendo que su abundante delantera rebotara

-olle sanae-hablo rin quien desviaba la mirada para no ver aquel hipnótico movimiento-donde tienen mi katana-pregunto esto

-mmm..., pues debe de estar en uno de los calabozos, porque-contesto la peliverde mientras se recostaba en la cama para descansar

-debo de seguir entrenando con mis habilidades-dijo serio rin mientras se recostaba alado de la sirvienta peliverde

-porque-hablo curiosa su compatriota

-bueno veras...-y así rin empezó a contar el cómo en ocasiones y en las peleas mas difíciles perdía el control o lastimaba a algún aliado, así como la culpa que sentía por tantas víctimas en la noche azul y el cómo se vieron afectados sus amigos...

-valla..., pero dudo que te permitan tomarla, aunque sea tuya-dijo triste por las culpas que sentía el azabache-se dio la orden que no dejaran pasar a nadie hasta nueva orden-

-mmm..., bueno me puedes conseguir algunas velas-pregunto resignado por lo de su espada por el momento

-de qué tamaño-contestaba confusa peliverde, quien veía a rin el cual le explico

Cuando La sirvienta salió del cuarto rin se enderezo y vio por la ventana desde la cama

-'no dejare que nadie salga lastimado por este asqueroso poder'-pensó este mientras apretaba sus puños al grado que empezaban a sangrar

* * *

En los muelles de podía ver el próspero negocio marítimo que había en el reino y así como la enorme biodiversidad de productos con los cuales se comercializaba

Y entre los puestos del lugar se podía ver a Sanae quien tenía una canasta en donde se podía ver algunas legumbres así como un paquete de velas largas

Pero acercándose a los muelles se podía ver un corsario negro así como sus velas y abordo una tripulación peligrosa, la nave viro quedando de costado a los muelles y de entre enormes ventanales de madera salieron unos enormes cañones los cuales expulsaron unas balas las cuales destruyeron unas bodegas, alarmando a los vendedores así como a los compradores los cuales sin perder tiempo se empezaban a alejarse, mientras de la embarcación empezaban a bajar 2 ocenas de marineros bien armados

-tomen todas las cosas de valor, y a las mujeres-grito un hombre el cual seguía en el barco-este muelle le pertenece ahora a los piratas de David Jones –

Continuara

* * *

En primera disculpen pero e estado ocupado y no e podido escribir, aparte de falta de inspiración y el intento de arreglar los fallos de otras historias así como eventos fuera de mi control e incluso cambie de trabajo y por fin presente mi examen para titularme el cual pase… pero ya me aleje del tema…

Un dato importante no abandonare ninguna historia pero si me la llevare lenta, el siguiente cap pude salir a finales de este mes o del siguiente, gracias por su comprensión


	4. Capitulo 4

Renuncia de derechos; ni ao no exorcist ni frozen me pertenecen ya que hacia fuera ao no exorcist seguiría y frozen hubiera sido gore…

Un agradecimiento a los que siguen esta historia así como por su paciencia…

* * *

N/A; En primera una disculpa por el retraso, aunque y de admitir que originalmente la iba a cancelar, pero por cierta personita latosa (TOS, TOS, TOS, kitty 1999) he decidido acabarla y terminarla, y bueno espero que les guste y que dejen Reviews y que lean mis demás historias

* * *

Capítulo 4; ¿Demonio piró-mano o Ángel de fuego? Parte 2

* * *

=Hace una Hora=

En los muelles de podía ver el próspero negocio marítimo que había en el reino y así como la enorme diversidad de productos con los cuales se comercializaba

Y entre los puestos del lugar se podía ver a Sanae quien tenía una canasta en donde se podía ver algunas legumbres así como un paquete de velas, cerca de un puesto se podía ver como en el suelo se hallaban barios souvenirs los cuales eran muy exóticos, ya que se encontraban algunas Pipas de opio (N/A; estas eran muy legales antes, así como que un niño pequeño tomara licor), y unas Matrioska (Muñeca rusa) así como algunas piezas de oro de muy baja calidad

Sanae se puso a observar todos los objetos, en su nación de origen jamás había visto algo así ya que en cierta forma eran muy cerrados de mente...

Un lejano silbido la saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente empezó a buscar el origen del ruido, pero ella no fue la única ya que barias personas se acercaban a la orilla buscando el origen del ruido el cual se hacía cada vez más agudo...

((¡BOOOOM!))

Pero este fue remplazado por una fuerte explosión prominente de una de las 3 torres de vigilancia cercanas a los muelles, todos observaban como aquella torre caía en pedazos

-cúbranse-grito un anciano al oír como más de esos silbidos se hacían presentes

((¡BOOOOM!))

((¡BOOOOM!))

Las explosiones habían destruido las 2 últimas torres que quedaban en pie, la mirada de miedo y desesperación se hizo presente, toda la gente empezaba a correr, alejándose de la orilla así como barrios guardias entraban a los muelles, mientras oían los gritos de ayuda de algunas víctimas de las explosiones

-PIRATAS-grito un niño el cual veía como de la entrada natural entraba un corsario de guerra de color oscuro y velas negras, con una enorme calavera pintada en la vela mayor

Sanae quien seguía intentando salir de los muelles callo de rodillas al oír el grito del niño, sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos mientras su vista se perdía en el miedo y desesperación de sus propios recuerdos...

* * *

=Flash Back=

En las costas de una desértica playa se podía ver un gran regimiento de guerreros de Oda a caballo, más atrás se podía ver a un par de bolles jalar 2 carretones en donde se podía ver a barias jóvenes, estas parecían sin vida, todas llevaban sus ropajes hechos tirones y sucios así como sus rostros

La caravana se dirigía hacia un muelle en donde se podía ver una enorme embarcación donde, un grupo de marineros mal encarados que desembarcaban enormes barriles, así como cajas de maderas

Los soldados quedaron al inicio del muelle y dejaron pasar los carretones siendo escoltado por 4 soldados, quienes veían hacia los marinos

-vaya que gusto de ver que sigues vivo-hablo un hombre que se encontraba frente a lo desembarcado

-lo mismo digo, extranjero-dijo el comandante del regimiento, un hombre de largo cabello negro amarado en una coleta alta y el pecho destapado el cual dejaba ver sientas de cicatrices-bueno, lo acordado 30 jóvenes doncellas puras y sanas como pago por los cañones y todo el equipo-hablo sin basilar

-sabes incluso para nosotros es un poco cruel el vender a nuestra gente, bueno no tengo problemas con eso dinero es dinero-dijo burlo mientras con un movimiento de manos tres hombres se dirigieron hacia el carretón y haciendo uso de la violencia bajaron a las mujeres

-todo sacrificio es mínimo si es por la unificación de una nación-hablo firme el destapado-carguen todo-ordeno este haciendo que un guardia hiciera una señal a los soldados, quienes con la indicación dada un pequeño grupo se dirigió a tomar las armas-fue un placer hacer negocios-dijo mientras el capitán de la embarcación subía y hacia un ademán con la mano afirmándolo

* * *

Tras zarpar de aquel muelle, se podía ver a las jóvenes en jaulas, colgadas por sus muñecas las cuales eran adornadas por unos grilletes de metal oxidado

La puerta de la bodega se abrió mostrando a aquel hombre que las había residido como moneda de cambio, pese a que era joven, su mirada parecía la de un anciano que ha visto el infierno, con una sonrisa arrogante, vestido por una casaca roja de botones dorados, unos guantes de cuero negro un pantalón oscuro con una botas en su cabeza se podía ver un pañuelo amarado cubriéndola, y en su cintura un cinturón con un sable enfundado

-bien señoritas tal vez no lo sepan-dijo animado en la lengua natal de las mujeres-ustedes no están en un crucero, ustedes solo son mercancía, a las cuales las venderé en el mercado de esclavos en Finlandia, donde serán vendidas a familias adineraras ya sea como doncellas o prostitutas en burdeles de mala muerte donde morirán enfermas de algo-dijo divertido viendo como estas se tensaron con lo último

-bueno, pero a lo que he venido son 30 y no todas llegaran ya sea por malaria o simplemente se suiciden para escapar de su destino-dijo serio mientras se acercaba a una pared donde se encontraba colgado un látigo

-si una muere por lo último serán castigadas todas, por no evitarlo, si una muere por indicción, todas serán castigadas, si alguien planea escapar y no lo dicen todas serán castigas, si una contesta, todas serán castigadas, si desobedecen, si tan solo piensan en sus asquerosas vidas serán todas castigadas-grito eufórico mientras apretaba la fina corea del látigo en sus manos-ustedes ya no son personas, son objetos que cuestan mucho dinero, y yo odio perder dinero-dijo más calmado mientras se acomodaba un mecho de cabello que se le había salido del pañuelo

-saca una-ordeno mientras un hombre que había entrado con él se acercaba a la jaula y tomo de los cabellos a la más cercana

-ahhhh!-se quejó por la rudeza del hombre, una vez bien sujeta soltó sus grilletes del techo y la empujo fuera

La joven era delgada, de piel rosada como durazno, un largo cabello verde suelto, y unos vidriosos ojos dorados, unas curvas bien definidas, su harapienta yukata era de un tono café muy suave con una cinta blanca, temerosa ni se atrevía a respirar, el hombre que la había sacado, la levantó y la colgó de un gancho de metal que colgaba de una biga, esta solo podía mantenerse de pie con las puntas de sus pies

Una vez más suspendida el sujeto paso su mano sobre su abultado pecho, haciendo que esta gimiera de dolor

Sujeto la delgada cinta que mantenía su ropa cerrada y bruscamente se lo arranco asiendo que este se abriera dejando a la vista de sus compañeras presas su piel así como un fundoshi blanco, una vez que su ayudante se había quitado hizo bailar el látigo en el piso para después lanzaron sobre la espalda de la joven

El chasquido corto el aire solo para ser seguido por el grito de la joven, aterrando a las demás al ver como su compañera era castigada sin razón

-(KSSSHH!)/AAAH!-con cada latigazo que caía sobre su espalda esta soltaba un alarido de dolor, las demás prisioneras temblaban al imaginarse ser castigadas, peor que a su compañera que era usada como ejemplo...

-(KSSSHH!)/AAAH!, (KSSSHH!)/AAAH!, (KSSSHH!)/AAAH!, (KSSSHH!)/AAAH!-golpe tras golpe, alarido tras alarido la espalda de la peli verde era torturada con saña, el rostro del verdugo mostraba una gran sonrisa retorcida

Más de una se le había formado un charco debajo de ellas, el temor había relajado su vejiga

No sabía que tiempo había pasado, su mente estaba ida, sus bellos ojos parecían muertos, en su fundoshi se podía ver una enorme mancha amarilla así el cómo por sus muslos bajaba un fluido amarillo, el cual se concentraba en el suelo

-quedo inconsciente-dijo divertido cuanto noto como esta ya no gritaba-pásate el licor-dijo divertido mientras su subordinado le daba lo pedido destapando la botella con su boca y escupiendo el corcho a un lado, dio un gran sorbo-ahh-soltando un suspiro acercó la botella a la espalda de la joven, volcando su contenido en esta

-AHHH!-la peli verde solo pudo soltar grito ahogado y retorcerse sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, al sentir el ardiente liquidó bañar los cortes y mayugaduras de su espalda

-jajajaja, ella es muy linda cuando gime, llévala a mi cuarto, quiero divertirme-dijo mientras dejaba el látigo en su lugar y le daba otro gran sorbo a la botella

Mientras el hombre dejaba caer a la joven, la cual solo pudo dejar escapar sus lágrimas por su venidero futuro

=Fin Flash Back=

* * *

Cuando el corsario había llegado al muelle descendieron barias decenas de piratas fuertemente armados

-Rápido asquerosas sabandijas tomen oro y joyas, alimento y a cada doncella que vean-grito un hombre que no había bajado del barco, este estaba vestido con una capa de capitán de color rojo, una mal oliente barba y un cuervo en su hombro

-si capitán David Jones-gritaron los piratas con enormes sonrisas perversas

Rápidamente empezaron los saqueos, aquellos que no habían salido del puerto eran acorralados y apuñalados, claro, en el caso de hombres y ancianos, en cuanto a las mujeres y niños eran tomados como prisioneros

Cada negocio era destrozado buscando cosas de valor y después quemados por placer de los piratas

* * *

En el cuarto de Rin se podía ver como este se encontraba re pegado a una pared meditando, veía el mover de su cola la cual era seguida por Kuro, quien se divertía persiguiendo la cola

-oye Kuro crees que podamos volver-dijo desanimado a su compañero y amigo

-bueno si pudimos llegar al pasado cabe la posibilidad de que podamos viajar de nuevo al futuro-contesto intentando animar al mestizo-mientras deberías relajarte, por lo que veo aquí estaremos bien-

-es cierto pero me preocupa lo que puede pasar si pierdo el control, nunca e estado tanto tiempo sin mis poderes sellados-menciono rin quien tomo un poco del fuego en su cabeza con sus dedo y lo miraba-me gustaría que nunca hubieran despertado mis poderes-

-bueno pero no nos hubiéramos conocido-dijo ligeramente deprimido, rin al oir esto se asombro

-en eso tienes sentido-dijo mientras empezaba a ver por la Ventana

((¡BOOOOM!))

La lejana explosiona llamo la atención de ambos que apresurados buscaron el origen

((¡BOOOOM!))

((¡BOOOOM!))

En los muelles se podía ver como de estos salían una serie de columnas de humo

-Rin mira-dijo señalando al cielo, en donde se podía ver como una pequeña nube oscura revoloteaba empezaba a girar alrededor de las columnas de humo negro-son Coal_tar-dijo apresurado

-y que tiene a lo mejor explotaron algo sin querer-dijo sin interés

-claro, fue un coche-dijo sarcástico dando a entender su punto-los Coal_tar les gustan la mugre y lo putrefacto, se juntan así cuando hay muchos muertos y heridos para poderse alimentar-

-quieres decir que es... -dijo dudoso

-un ataque-dijo serio mientras saltaba al marco de la ventana

-hay que hacer algo-afirmo Rin mientras abría la ventana-listo amigo-le pregunto al felino demonio quien al saltar por esta se volvió grande sin fijarse como en el patio un grupo de soldados se alistaba

-HAI-dijo el enorme felino mientras Rin se subía

* * *

En el castillo se podía ver como un grupo de Soldados se alistaban para ir a auxiliar a las personas de los muelles

-GUARDIAS LISTOS PARA IR A SALVAR A SUS COMPATRIOTAS-hablo el robusto hombre que estaba montado sobre un caballo-POR ARENDELLE-Grito a todo pulmón mientras sus hombres, contestaban el grito

Pero antes de que pudieran tan siquiera moverse llego un caballo a lado de su comandante, en este venía la rubia reina vestida como un soldado solo de color azul cielo con blanco

-su majestad, que hace aquí-pregunto exaltado al ver a su reina a lado de él

-no es obvio voy a ayudarlos SigFrido -dijo sin basilar Elsa

-usted quédese aquí, deje que nuestras fuerzas se sientan estimadas que tiene confianza en ellos-hablo en susurro mientras Elsa solo volteo discretamente hacia atrás viendo cómo, sus tropas parecían ligeramente deprimidas a comparación de ase unos instantes

-entiendo-dijo deprimida mientras bajaba la cabeza, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo levantar la mirada

-no lo malentienda, ellos quieren demostrarles que la pueden proteger así como al reino, y que no carga ese peso solo sobre sus hombros-dijo mientras se colocaba frente a la entrada del castillo-A LA CARg... -pero su grito se vio interrumpido por el relinchar de los caballos de los soldados, quienes se apartaron dejando pasar a un enorme felino que había caído en el jardín y corría directo a la salida

Pero Sigfrido no se movió así como Elsa quienes no creían lo que veían, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo Kuro dio un salto y paso sobre la muralla que protegía al castillo

-RIN/Joven RIN-exclamaron ambos mientras veían hacia donde se dirigía

* * *

Cerca del corsario se podía ver a un pequeño grupo de mujeres temerosas y amaradas de las muñecas, todas eran jóvenes y muy bellas, de complexión delgada, sus ropas estaban maltratadas, así como sucias esto debido a que habían sido tiradas jaloneadas de los cabellos, todas tenían una mirada perdida de miedo, ya que estas serían llevadas a quien sabe dónde y vendidas como mero ganado

A unos metros frente a ellas se podía ver un puesto destrozado y con una Sanae escondiéndose en el

Temerosa solo puede ver el rostro de las jóvenes quienes se intentaban acurrucarse entre si esperanzadas a que llegue la ayuda, pero antes de que se levantara y fuera por los guardias y la reina

Vio como unos hombres arrastraban a una mujer que pese era mayor conservaba una bella figura, pero lo que le sorprendía más es ver como detrás venia otro jaloneaba de sus cabellos a dos preciosas niñas pelirrojas que tienen un gran parecido con la mujer

-oigan creen que podríamos divertirnos con una de estas niñas-dijo el último con una asquerosa sonrisa que heló la sangre de Sanae y de las ya capturadas

-no, por favor, yo tomaré su lugar pero, por favor, no las toquen-grito apresurada la mujer que era llevada por los dos primeros, quien tenía una expresión de pánico y horror al imaginarse a cualquiera de sus 2 hijas que iban a ser deshonradas

-oyeron algo, creo que ladro una perra-se burló un hombre que la jalaba-ocupa a la mayor, a lo mejor el capitán se divierta con la pequeña-dijo pensativo por los gustos de su jefe

Una vez que amararon a la madre con las demás el tercer hombre lanzo a la menor a los otros 2, quienes la amarraron con su madre

-bien me divertiré con esta linda niña-dijo pervertido mientras se la echaba al hombro, mientras está asustada empezaba a patalear y a golpear al hombre inútilmente

-NOOO..., MI BEBE-gritaba desesperada la mujer, mientras intentaba abrazar a la menor buscando desahogarse

Los primeros dos fueron regresaron con los demás que peleaban con los guardias los cuales se veían superados en número, mientras el que cargaba fue directo hacia un edificio en escombros para tener más "privacidad"

La mujer no dejaba de abrazar a su hija aterrada del futuro de su primogénita

* * *

Dentro de aquella bodega se podía ver como la niña peleaba inútilmente para poder escapar del hombre, pero su fuerza era mayor y con un fuerte golpe en el estómago esta quedo sin aliento, y callo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el estómago con los ojos bañados en lágrimas

Mientras veía como el pirata se desabrochaba el pantalón, mientras esta solo podía arrastrase hacia una pared atrás de ella

-tranquila linda seré muy amable contigo-dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña, y dejaba caer sus pantalones a la altura de sus rodillas, dejando le ver a la pequeña su hombría quien solo se espantó más

Rápidamente sujeto uno de sus tobillos y la jalo hacia el quien inútilmente intento patear pero este aprovechó para sujetar la otra pierna

-NO... SUÉLTEME..., AUXILIOO-gritaba la pequeña, quien con sus manos intentaba apartar al hombre quien intentaba abrirle las piernas

Pero este se detuvo y callo a un lado, detrás del inconsciente se encontraba, sin aliento la peli verde sirvienta, quien sujetaba una viga de madera muy gruesa con la cual le había reventado la cabeza del pirata

-es... estas… bien-pregunto cansada Sanae quien se agachó para ofrecerle la mano a la niña quien solo pudo lanzársele a los brazos y empezar a llorar-tranquila estas a salvo-dijo mientras consolaba a la pequeña, sin saber cómo en la entrada se podía ver a un grupo de hombres mal encarados...

* * *

En la calle principal del reino se podía ver un enorme grupo de personas quienes veían como el puerto era asaltado, impotentes y asustados esperando que su reina los protegiera

-GRRAAAHH...!-Pero un rugido obligó a moverse del lugar por donde paso un León negro enorme siendo montado por algo brillante, quienes se dirigían hacia los muelles

-Vamos Kuro-dijo Rin quien veía como la humareda y los Coal tar se veían más cerca...

Sin saber cómo muy por detrás de él iban los soldados siendo dirigidos por Elsa como por Sigfrido

* * *

En la entrada de los muelles se podía ver a los guardias impedir el avance de los piratas inútilmente, el fuego avanzaba a las casas cercanas, y los guardias empezaban a retroceder...

-vamos, solo quedan unos cuantos-grito un robusto hombre con una usual bastimenta de pirata con un sable es su mano derecha mientras con la otra sujetaba una pistola de un disparo

El piso estaba manchado de rojo, para los piratas era un juego de niños esta invasión se veía que la pacífica vida del reino había afectado sus fuerzas al relajarse tanto

-podremos llegar al palacio y saquear sus arcas-grito otro quien cargaba un cinturón lleno de dagas

-ma..maldi.. tos-dijo entre cortado un guardia tirado en el suelo con la espalda como alfiletero

-jajaja, este sigue vivo-dijo el segundo mientras sacaba todas las dagas de la espalda de este, haciéndolo parecer un rociador-desangrare imbécil-

-mueran-grito un guardia mal herido que corría hacia ello con una lanza lista para empalarlos pero...

(BAANG)

Una bala se le había incrustado en el brazo haciéndolo caer

-oiga jefe mire lo que encontré-dijo una gruesa y algo boba voz quien salía de una casa que se empezaba a quemar, del marco de la puerta salió un gordo hombre que llevaba de la muñeca a una joven rubia de vestimentas rojas muy elegantes

-miren lo que encontró el tarado, una linda dama-dijo el primero mientras se acercaba a la mujer

-bien echo llévala con las demás-dijo el segundo mientras el tercero solo ascendía

-infelices-susurro el herido soldado mientras veía como su compañero se había desangrado y el cómo se llevaban a la rubia mujer quien solo gritaba que la dejaran

(GRRAAAHH...!)

Un fuerte rugido hizo que todos voltearan hacia el frente de la calle, donde sus compañeros peleaban con los últimos guardias

Para asombre de todos fue ver como el fuego cercano de ellos cambiaba de color de un rojizo a uno azulino, y el cómo sus compañeros eran aventados hacia atrás por una enorme silueta negra...

-Pero qué demonios es eso-dijo asombrado, mientras veían como la pelea se había detenido por un enorme felino negro con dos cuernos y un extraño collar rojo con una placa, pero lo que llamaba más su atención era como sobre él se encontraba un chico de cabellera negra con extrañas ropas con dos flamas ondeando sobre su cabeza…

Continuara…

* * *

Bien aquí está la tan esperada 4 parte, y que intentaré actualizar cada mes o 2 la historia….

Dejen Reviews con sus comentarios e ideas, gracias se despide su desmemoriado escritor…


	5. Capitulo 5

Renuncia de derechos; ni ao no exorcist ni frozen me pertenecen ya que frozen hubiera sido gore…

Un agradecimiento a los que siguen esta historia, así como por su paciencia…

* * *

Reviews;

TheDevilZero; Gracias, me agrada saberlo, y perdona la demora

Fairy of The Moon 1999; Descuida al final del cap dejo un regalito

* * *

Para asombre de todos fue ver como el fuego cercano de ellos cambiaba de color de un rojizo a uno azulino, y el cómo sus compañeros eran aventados hacia atrás por una enorme silueta negra...

-Pero que demonio es eso-dijo asombrado, mientras veían como la pelea se había detenido por un enorme felino negro con dos cuernos y un extraño collar rojo con una placa, pero lo que llamaba más su atención era como sobre el se encontraba un chico de cabellera negra con extrañas ropas con dos flamas ondeando sobre su cabeza...

* * *

Cap 5.: ¿Demonio piró-mano o Ángel de fuego? Parte 3 Fin

* * *

Las fuerzas armadas del reino avanzaban rápidamente directo a los muelles, Sigfrido planeaba el cómo eliminar a los piratas y salvar a su gente, mientras que Elsa tenía otras preocupaciones

-'Rin por qué fuiste'-se preguntaba la reina de hielo, mientras todos veían un extraño evento, el fuego del muelle había cambiado de color, el rojizo tono a hora era azul

* * *

=con Rin=

Los piratas solo veían al niño frente a ellos que montaba a aquel felino

-y quien se supone que eres-pregunto el más cercano, pero este lo respondía

-tal vez algún noble que se siente mucho y le gustan los gatos-contesto otro con burla ganándose la risa de sus compañeros

Pero el dirigente del grupo solo veía como en la cabeza de este tenía fuego, así como en su espalda pequeñas flamas se presentaban

Por el costado de Kuro se acercaba un marino con una lanza lista para incrustársela

Pero con un simple colazo lanzo al pirata muy lejos

Los heridos guardias reconocieron fácil mente al joven, pues no hará un secreto entre los guardias el extraño evento de la flama en el cielo ni del curioso invitado de la reina

Sin esperar Kuro lanzo dos zarpazos a los marinos que tenían frente a él derribándolos y dejándolos fuera de combate, dejando solamente a su jefe y al enorme sujeto que con un chasquido del primero lanzo a la rubia mujer hacia él y corrió directo al felino con intenciones hostiles

Kuro al ver esto lo imito y empezó a correr hacia el...

Pero justo cuando el pirata iba a golpear al gato este salto sobre el mientras se convertía en una cortina de humo, pero de esta salía un par de extraños botines se incrustaban en la cara, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas

Rin empezó a caminar dejando ver como aquel hombre tenía los ojos en espiral y toda la cara sumida, mientras su cola bailaba, sin mencionar como sus hombros empezaban a ser cubiertos por pequeñas llamas, asombrando al pirata que quedaba...

-y quien eres tu-dijo este mientras apretaba a la mujer del cuello asiendo que esta soltara un quejido de dolor, haciendo que el avanzar de Rin se detuviera, sacándole una sonrisa confiada al marino-JA, eres muy amable para ser un demonio, entonces eres un mestizo o un maldito-dijo mientras empezaba a acariciar el cabello de su rehén la cual empezaba a temblar de miedo tanto del hombre que la sujetaba que del niño demonio frente a ellos

-o tal vez solo soy una distracción-dijo el azabache mientras veía hacia el atrás del pirata don de un pequeño Kuro se ponía en posición y aumentaba de tamaño y prenso entre sus fauces al hombro del pirata

Obligándolo a que soltara a la rubia quien corrió hacia el azabache mientras oía los gritos de dolor de su captor...

Sin importarle su tenebrosa apariencia abrazó fuertemente al joven quien solo pudo ponerse rojo al sentir como dos enormes bultos se le repagaban en su pecho

Lejos de allí sin saber porque la reina sintió una fuerte gana de volver de hielo a una vaca lechera rubia

-_takker min herre, hvordan kan jeg betale_\gracias mi señor, como podre pagarle-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras veía fijamente al crononauta _\- fortelle meg hvordan jeg kan tjene min engel_\dígame como le puedo servir mi ángel-dijo esto último mientras se repegaba más al cuerpo de Rin mientras su cara se teñía de rojo

-_Mi.. miss er ikke nødven..dig_\no es necesaria señorita-dijo nervioso al ver como esta le había llamado, mientras la separaba de él-"demonios en realidad soy lo contrario de un ángel"-pensó mientras se alejaba de ella, con una ligera sonrisa de nerviosismo

-Rin luego coqueteas... -hablo Kuro asombrando a la mujer y sonrojando-no tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo mientras se colocaba alado del mestizo

Rin tomó un sable del suelo, y subió a la espalda del enorme nekomata, el cual rápidamente se dirigió hacia los muelles alejándose de la mujer la cual solo veía el cómo se alejaba su salvador

Por detrás de ella llegaron unos guardias los cuales apresaron a los inconscientes Piratas, un guardia al ver a la inmóvil mujer se le acerco por detrás preocupado por esta

-disculpe señorita se encuentra bien-pregunto galante mientras tocaba el hombro de la mujer la cual reacciono de una forma...

-KYAAAAAAH!-grito mientras juntaba sus manos, y asustaba al guardia-creo que me he enamorado, quien será mi salvador, será que en realidad es un ángel-pregunto acaramelada mientras caía de rodillas y sé mecía a un lado a otro confundiendo a los guardias

* * *

=Muelles=

-Kyaa!-exclamo Sanae al caer pesadamente al suelo del muelle de cara, su vestido se encontraba desgarrado, su cabello verdoso suelto cubriéndole el rostro

-tiene un carnoso culo-dijo un hombre detrás de ella, sin pudor le sujeto un glúteo manoseándola firme mente

-que estúpida-dijo otro-te hubieras quedado escondida y nada te hubiera pasado, pero por salvar a esa mocosa tomaras su lugar-dijo mientras con una de sus manos sujeto el rostro de la niña pelirroja que había salvado Sanae

-que hacen con la mercancía imbéciles-la voz detrás de ellos detuvo las acciones de los hombres

-Ca..Capitán, solo disciplinamos a estas putas-dijo el primero soltando a Sanae-esta doncella intentaba hacerse la heroína-dijo mientras le lanzaba una patada al estómago haciendo que se retorciera de dolor

-así es capitán la íbamos a usar de ejemplo-dijo un tercer hombre quien señalaba a las demás

La peli verde al oír esa palabra solo se tensó, mientras el brillo de sus ojos se borraba, y su mente revivía su primera experiencia en el mar

-bien encargarse de ella, y lleven a las niñas con los demás-dijo con malicia en su voz aterrando a la pequeña y a su madre quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos, mientras oía los gritos de su hija quien era llevada hacia el barco, pero un ligero resplandor azul detuvo el avance de los hombres, así como del capitán

Todos vieron como el fuego que había empezado a consumir las casas más cercanas del muelle se volvía azul

-GRAAAAAA...!-un lejano rugido llegó a los oídos de los piratas y las prisioneras calando a todos por el miedo, a excepción de la doncella peli verde que entre su estado de miedo logro susurrar un nombre el cual fue oído por la madre de las niñas

* * *

Al Final de la calle que salía a los quemados puestos del muelle se podía ver como los invasores salían disparados hacia atrás, por el fuerte golpe lanzado por el enorme felino negro de 2 colas

Un no de los hombres del infame pirata con un arpón lanzo un golpe al costado del felino atento hacia los hombres al frente

Pero el filo jamás entro en la piel del felino ya que este había sido bloqueado por Rin quien con llamas cubriendo la espada bloqueo el traicionero golpe, y ocupando la guarda dejo fuera de combate a su atacante

Rápidamente Rin fue rodeado por más piratas los cuales estaban armados por arpones y sables

La frustración del mestizo aumentaba, sobre ellos la acumulación de los Coal tar aumentaban, eso y el hecho de que no había visto a Sanae con los que habían escapado del ataque, lo ponía más alterado, sin saber que era rodeado por su propio fuego asustando a los piratas debido a que el fuego empezaba a fundir la espada que llevaba Rin

En un arranque de valentía/estupidez intentó concentrar su fuego en la espada acelerando su fundición, y con un rápido movimiento lanzo un corte de fuego a lo largo el cual formo un aniño de flamas que golpeo a todos dejándolos gravemente heridos y fuera de combate

Los pocos piratas que quedaban se detuvieron y veían como aquel demonio vencía a varios de sus compañeros de un movimiento

-Kuro vamos-dijo serio Rin mientras recogía otra espada debido a que la otra se había desecho completamente

-hai-dijo mientras se dirigían hacia el otro extremo del muelle

* * *

=Cerca del Barco=

Se podía ver como el capitán observaba confundido el fuego con sus hombres que le daban mala espina

-capitán que cree que sea eso-pregunto uno de sus subordinados

-tengo un mal presentimiento-comento otro mientras veía como todo el fuego había cambiado de color sin excepción

-Capitán, creo que sería mejor una reti..ra-dijo en primero pero este había callado extrañando a los demás

-...-cuando voltearon hacia su colega vieron como su cabeza se desprendía de su cuello

-alguien más piensa lo mismo de esta bolsa de carne-pregunto el capitán con su espada en u hombro con una enorme mancha roja mientras su cuervo había descendido y empezaba a picar la cabeza ser cercenada

-n..no capitán-dijeron todos en una posición de firmes y con miedo en sus voces

-bien entonces...-decía el capitán mientras se posaba adelante de sus hombres, pero...

-CAPITÁN... CAPITÁN-un grito a lo lejos lo hizo callar, al buscar el origen del grito, vio el como 3 de sus subordinados se acercaban

-UN MONSTRUO MI CAPITÁN-grito otro ya estando más cerca, extrañando a los demás

-que pendejada dicen, un monstruo-dijo uno divertido

-ya les dije que dejen la pipa en el barco-menciono otro quien veía sus ojos rojos

-no bromeamos-dijo el aterrado hombre

-elimino a la mayoría-dijo el segundo quien apuntaba al lugar del que venían

Todos los hombres veían a los recién llegados como unos locos, mientras su capitán solo se le quedaba viendo el extraño fuego azul, pero para las prisioneras, significaba un brillo de esperanza

-'será acaso la reina con los guardias'-murmuro una señora

-'pero la reina no puede crear fuego azul... ó si'-menciono otra mientras dudaba realmente si era su reina

-'debe de ser un fuego helado'-menciono una con una sonrisa

-bien prepárense para atacar con los cañones y zarpar-dijo el capitán mientras un grupo de hombres subió al barco para alistar el escape

-ustedes tomen a las mujeres y súbanlas-dijo David Jones

mientras veían como el esperanzado rostro de las jóvenes se oscurecía, con paso lento pero seguro empezó a subir a su barco mientras veían el cómo los cañones apuntaban a la única entrada funcional del muelle

-"GRAAAAAAAAAWWW..."-un enorme rugido resonó por todo el lugar espantando a las cautivas y a uno que otro pirata

Los pocos hombres que quedaban abajo se apresuraron a levantar a las encadenadas mujeres

-den la señal de retirada-anuncio un marino mientras veía el cómo entre dos sujetos colocaban un cañón que apuntaba al cielo y metían una bola roja con una mecha

Pero antes de que pudieran encenderla, todo el barco se sacudió, la larga tabla que serbia de puente entre el barco y el muelle callo, lanzando al agua a unos cuantos piratas, impidiendo que subieran a las cautivas

Todos buscaban la causa, en el agua, pero...

-¡Fiiiiiiuuiiiiiii...!- Todos voltearon hacia arriba buscando el origen del silbido, encontrándose con un joven se encontraba en mástil del barco

-pero que demo... -Susurro uno de los hombres que se había quedado abajo, pero-¡AHH...!-grito al ser lanzado hacia el agua por haber recibido un fuerte empujón

Sus compañeros al voltear hacia atrás vieron como una enorme cabeza cubierta por un pelaje oscuro y dos cuernos, el cual cortaba camino rápidamente lanzándolos igual al agua

Las cautivas veían con miedo al enorme felino que había lanzado a los piratas al agua

Sanae no podía creer lo que veía, una cosa era oír al gato hablar, pero otra era verlo al tamaño de un caballo

-¡ ! -dijo asombrada viéndolo como el felino le regalaba una sonrisa

-Hai/nei-dijo este mientras se acercaba a las encadenadas que por el miedo ni se movían, usando la fuerza de sus mandíbulas rompió las primeras cadenas, haciendo reaccionar a las mujeres, las cuales solo podían ver como una gran alegría al felino

* * *

=en el barco=

El Capitán veía impotente el como aquel enorme animal liberaba a su mercancía y con furia volteo a ver al joven azabache con fuego en la cabeza…

-Y quien se supone que eres-dijo fastidiado el capitán Jones -acaso tú eres el mítico gobernante de este lugar-dijo divertido-oí que era una bruja de hielo, no un mocoso Pi_romano-

-Es cierto, no soy el gobernante de este lugar-dijo Rin que se puso en cuclillas, mientras su cola se volvía visible-solo soy alguien que no le gusta los bravucones-

Disimuladamente el joven crononauta veía hacia la cuidad, o más en específico el cielo de este, en donde la gran cantidad de los Coal tar se habían quemado o disipado gracias a su fuego

-y ahora que nos, quemaras-pregunto Jones quien había empezado a caminar hacia el timón mientras sus hombres esperaban una orden

-no, dejaré que se vallan, a cambio que nunca más vuelvan-dijo Rin quien se enderezó y empezó a caminar a la orilla de la enorme columna que sujetaba la vela

Con un ademán de su mano los hombres bajaron sus armas

-por supuesto nos iremos-dijo con malicia, lo cual izo desconfiar al okumura, pero al decir esto...

-por favor, mi hija sigue abordo-grito la mujer pelirroja al recordar el cómo su hija había sido llevada a las bodegas del barco

Haciendo detener a Rin quien ya iba a saltar, su cuerpo fue cubierto por el fuego, dándole una apariencia que heló la sangre a muchos, y regreso su mirada hacia el capitán

-Fuego-grito a todo pulmón mientras aquellos que llevaban armas abrieron fuego...

(BLAM, BLAM, BLAM)

Continuara…

* * *

Y aquí les traigo el nuevo CAP, disculpen la tardanza era el viernes del inicio de este mes, no el penúltimo lunes del mes, pero mejor los manejaré así, cada fin de mes, y como siempre comenten y denme sugerencias, algo más en realidad también me tome las molestias de ampliar la ciudad a la original ya que para ser su capital esta era muy pequeña…

* * *

Bonus; y como regalo de navidad extra atrasado les presento los Posibles títulos faltantes de este fic;

6: Rin Vs. la iglesia

7: Conociendo a los trolls

8: Pequeña y posesiva

9: Fiesta azul

10: Oscuridad

11: El valle de penas

12: Emperatriz oscura

13: Desglaciación

14: Director

15: Cupido

16: El lugar al que pertenezco


End file.
